White Roses
by Cybercitizen
Summary: A mysterious killer stalks the streets of Mirror Falls, leaving white roses on the bodies of their victims. It's up to Detectives Anna Ellis and Kristoff Rodgers to stop the murders before it's too late. (Elsanna/Kristanna, Modern AU, Non-Related, Cover by Arendorable)
1. Prologue: Bloody Beginnings

Prologue: Bloody Beginnings

She stood in her bedroom, gazing into the mirror. Voices swirled through the corridors of her wounded mind. Her father, berating her for spilling his beer. Her mother, telling her to pray each night. A girl asking, "What happened to you?" She felt it rising within her: the pure, unyielding rage. The need to hurt, to kill. With each life she extinguished, the countless voices would fall silent. She had to do it. Only then would she finally be at peace.

But she couldn't do it here. Not anymore. They were getting too close for her liking. She had to leave this place while she still could. And she knew exactly where to go.

xXx

Belle Andrews yawned softly. Another Saturday night, and she was spending it stuck here working as a cashier at Rob's Grocery. Her boss, Rob Harmon, was famous for being the textbook definition of "asshole"; in fact, most of the employees called him Robbie Rotten behind his back. " _Christ, why can't my shift just end?_ " She thought.

She saw a woman a few years older than she was walk into the store. She was wearing a dark jacket and baggy jeans, but there wasn't really anything remarkable about her. " _She's probably just as fucking bored as I am._ "

She called over to her friend and coworker Tiana. "Yo, Tia!"

The young African-American girl walked up. "Hey, Belle. You bored too?"

"Ugh, yes. Why Rob brought me in tonight, I'll never know. I mean, this is basically the fucking graveyard shift!"

"Preach." Tiana replied, rolling her eyes.

"You think he'll let me go early, since we haven't been busy for the past hour?"

Tiana shrugged. "I don't know, girl. Only way to find out is to ask."

Belle sighed. "I might as well. I don't have anything else to do." She headed to the back, where Rob's office was. "Excuse me, Rob?" she asked politely.

"Yeah, come in, Belle." he said from inside his office.

Belle opened the door and entered, folding her hands behind her back. Rob was a slightly overweight fellow in his late fifties, with copper brown hair that was just starting to go grey. He looked at her from behind his desk. "Well? What's up?" he asked in his usual gruff tone.

"Um, I was wondering, since we haven't been busy tonight…." She hesitated. "Is it okay if I go home early?"

Rob sighed. "You know what? You're a good kid, and I'm in a good mood. Go ahead and leave; I'll take over your register for you."

Belle smiled. "Thanks, boss!" She went to the break room, taking off her apron and hanging it up on the wall. She opened up her locker and took out her purse and cell phone. She had received a text from her boyfriend, Adam.

 **Adam:** "Hey bby, where u ?"

 **Belle:** "Just got off work. U free 2nite?"

 **Adam:** "Yeah. Wanna come over 4 some netflix n chill? ;)"

 **Belle:** "Fuck yes. I'll b there soon."

Belle put her phone in her pocket and headed out the back door of the store. As she walked out, she saw the woman who had entered the store earlier standing by the door, her hands in the pockets of her jacket. Belle glanced at her, confused. "Um…can I help you?"

The woman turned towards her, taking her hands out of her pockets. Clutched in one of them was a flick knife. The blade was out, and Belle could see that it was sharp. Her eyes went wide in fear. She dug around in her purse, searching for her pepper spray. She soon found it, pulling it out. "Back off, bitch!"

The woman stopped, regarding her with cold, emotionless eyes.

"Now, stay right the fuck there." Belle warned, "or I'll use this."

The woman suddenly rushed forward, shoving the knife into Belle's stomach.

"AAAGHH!" A jolt of pain shot through Belle. As the woman removed the knife, Belle staggered back a couple of steps, her pepper spray dropping from her hand to the ground with a clatter.

Belle held a hand on her stomach, feeling it quickly being coated with her blood. She didn't want to look down, didn't want to see how bad it was. Every fibre of her being screamed at her to _run_ , to _get the fuck out of there_ , but her legs wouldn't, or couldn't, listen. Her entire body felt numb.

The woman stepped forward, delivering a solid shove to Belle and making her fall flat on her back on the ground. Belle let out a pained "Oof!" as she landed, the wind being driven out of her. The woman straddled Belle's prone body, the knife still in her hand.

"P-please…." Belle begged. "Please don't kill me…I-I'll give you money…y-you can…you can fuck me if you want…j-just don't kill me…."

The woman looked at her with those same emotionless eyes. And in that moment, Belle came to a horrible realisation: whatever was living behind those eyes, it wasn't human.

The woman raised the knife and plunged it into Belle's chest, then pulled it out, only to shove it right back in in a different spot. She continued this for several minutes, stabbing Belle over and over and over until she finally stopped. Belle had long since died, her eyes staring blankly at the night sky, her mouth open in a silent scream. The woman closed Belle's mouth and eyes, then stood up, putting away her knife. She reached into the pocket of her coat and took out a white rose with a black ribbon tied around the stem, laying it on top of Belle's body.

The corner of her mouth turned up in a slight smile. "Ah, brave new world," she muttered. "It has such putzes in it."


	2. Chapter 1: Business as Usual

Chapter 1: Business as Usual

It was a dull, rainy day in Mirror Falls. Detective Anna Ellis sat in her office, sipping on a mug of hot cocoa and looking through the newspaper. Some mysterious murders had been happening in a nearby city. I hope that bastard doesn't cause trouble around here, she thought to herself.

"Yo, Anna!" a voice called. It was her partner, Kristoff "Kris" Rodgers. "We've got something. Someone's house got robbed."

"Who got robbed?" Anna responded.

"Some guy named Wes Elton. Pretty rich, apparently."

"Do you have the address/"

"Yeah. 102 Mountain Drive."

"Got it," Anna stated. "We'll take the car. Come on, Kris!"

"I'm coming. Just gotta grab my coat."

Anna sighed. "Where did you leave it this time?"

"In my office, where else?"

"Well at least it's not in the bathroom like last week."

"Oh, one time!"

"And the time you left it in exhaust pipe of your car somehow."

"Okay, that never happened. Who told you that? Was it Walton? I swear to God…."

"No, Olaf told me," Anna replied, referring to the receptionist of their station.

"Of course it was. That immature little…." He swore under his breath.

Anna giggled. "Come on, big guy; we've got a job to do."

A few hours later, the two of them arrived at Mr. Elton's house and knocked on the door. A man in his late fifties with graying hair and a mustache answered. "Ah, the police. Finally."

"Mr. Elton, I'm Detective Ellis. This is my partner, Detective Rodgers. You called about a robbery?"

"Yes. I've been out of town on business for the past few days. When I got home this morning, I found that someone broke into my home."

"What did they steal?" Anna took out a notebook and pen.

"Come in. I'll show you." Anna and Kristoff followed Mr. Elton into his house. "They took my television, my good silverware, and my priceless Ming vase."

"Standard robbery stuff," Anna commented, writing the items down in her notebook, "but why the silverware? That's just spoons and stuff."

"They're probably gonna pawn it for a quick buck," Kristoff surmised.

Anna then noticed some sawdust on the floor. She took some in her hand and held it up. "Mr. Elton, have you been sawing any wood lately?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

Anna held out the sawdust. "I think we just found our first clue to catching the bastards who robbed your house."

"Oh, wonderful!"

xXx

Later in the precinct, Anna and Kristoff were by the computer searching. "Alright, so we've got some sawdust found at the crime scene," Anna began. "Where would you find sawdust in this city?"

"Construction site?" Kristoff suggested.

"Nah, there isn't any building work going on around here."

"Well, the only other places I can think of would be a hardware store or a school wood shop."

A lightbulb came on in Anna's head. "There's a sawmill not too far outside the city."

"Oh, that's right! Maybe one of them worked there."

"We'll check the place out tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me."

xXx

The next morning Anna and Kristoff arrived at the sawmill. The foreman walked up to them. "Hey, officers. Something I can do for you?"

"We're investigating a robbery," Anna explained. "We think that someone working here might be involved. Have any of your workers been acting strange lately?"

"Not that I've seen," he replied. "But if y'all are willing to wait a few minutes, you can ask them yourselves. We're about to break for lunch."

"Thanks," Anna remarked.

Kristoff walked with Anna to the squad car. "What do you think?"

"I think we've got a good lead here," Anna stated. "You wait in the car. If any of the guys start to run out of here, you go and chase him down."

"Okay. Be careful. He may pick fight over flight."

"Kristoff, I was a master at Karate at high school, I can handle this."

Anna walked into the break room of the sawmill. The workers didn't pay much attention to her, though a couple did glance up when the door opened. Anna played her cool and sat by one of the workers. "So, how's your shift been?"

"It's been fine," he answered. "Nothing too surprising until you showed up, ma'am."

"I see," Anna responded. "Anyone been acting weird lately?"

"Nope. Although Eugene over there was late for work a few days ago, which is a little weird for him."

Anna looked at the man in question. He was rather tall and had a thick beard. "I'll speak to him now. Thanks for telling me."

"Ma'am, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly do you think he did?"

"That's none of your concern, sir. Please continue to enjoy your lunch break."

"Okay. Just curious."

Anna then walked over to Eugene. "Excuse me."

Eugene looked up. "Oh, um, can I help you?"

"My name is Detective Anna Ellis. I'm with the police force. I'm looking into a robbery that might have been committed by someone working here."

"Why would anyone here steal anything?"

"That's what I'm here to find out." Anna began to pace around the man. "Do you know anything about it? Some of the other workers told me you'd been arriving late for you shift."

" My girlfriend's in the hospital. I go to visit her before I come in. The traffic makes me late sometimes."

"I see." Anna was getting somewhere. "Why is she in the hospital? Is she in for any treatment?"

"Well, she has depression," Eugene explained. "She was getting really bad, so she checked herself in. She was having really bad suicidal thoughts."

"And I assume the costs of keeping her there are quite high." Anna assumed.

Eugene nodded. "Yeah. I want to help her, but it's hard to do with the pay I get here."

Anna then noticed a silver spoon poking out of his back pocket. She took it out and asked, "What's this? This certainly isn't standard cutlery for the canteen."

"I was gonna try and sell it," he explained. "I found it at a yard sale."

"Looks rather expensive," Anna remarked, examining the spoon. "Must be worth a fortune."

"That's what I'm hoping."

"Where was the yard sale held?" Anna inquired.

"Down the street from my apartment."

"And where's that?"

"Just off Highway 20."

"When was this?"

"A few days ago."

"How peculiar," Anna commented. "I drive down highway 20, and I haven't seen a yard sale there in 3 years!" Anna gave Eugene a glare, silently telling him his game was up.

Eugene stood up slowly, sighing in defeat. "I had to, ma'am," he said. "Rapunzel's the only girl crazy enough to love me. I can't lose her."

"I'm sorry, sir." Anna replied. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

"Then I just have one thing to say. I love my girl." He sighed. "I'll plead guilty. There's no point in trying to get out of it."

"At least you're honest," Anna said, handcuffing him. "But honesty is something that the judge won't factor into your sentence."

"I don't care. Just...tell Rapunzel to be strong for me."

"I will." Anna said, pushing him from behind. "So long as you tell me where you hid the rest of your loot."

"It's all in my apartment."

"Good." Anna led Eugene outside and had him get into the squad car.

"Found our robber?" Kristoff asked.

"Oh yeah," Anna answered. "He came without a fight. Almost feel sorry for the guy."

"Nicely done."

xXx

After dropping Eugene off at the police station, Kristoff and Anna went out to get a burger. "Did you hear about those murders over in Danville?" inquired as they ate.

"Yeah," Anna responded. "Something about a maniac leaving white roses everywhere."

"They never caught him, you know," Kristoff said around a mouthful of food. "From what I've heard, they think he's gone. Which is really weird; serial killers don't usually just stop."

"Maybe this one had a change of heart?" Anna suggested.

"I doubt it. You know they were about to call in the FBI?"

"Why? Were the cops in Danville really bad at their job?"

"No, they were gonna get these profilers or something. Try to identify the killer, you know?"

"I see," Anna muttered, eating a few fries. "I just hope that killer doesn't come here. The commissioner would have a fit."

"Yeah. Not to mention it'd be a pain in the ass for us."

Anna patted Kristoff's back. "We've had pains in the ass before. It's nothing some lax can't fix."

Kristoff chuckled. "You always know how to make me laugh."

"That's why you love me." Anna remarked.

"Nah, you're crazy."

Anna kissed him on the cheek. "And I know you love crazy."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, let's head back to the station."

"Why so fast?" Anna held his hand. "Our next shift doesn't start for four hours."

Kristoff smiled, putting his arm around her. "Well, you never know."

Anna kissed him on the lips, "Let's go back to my place. I know some great shows on Netflix that we can binge watch together."

"Ah, nothing like some Netflix and chill." He smirked.

Suddenly, Anna's cell phone began to ring. She held it up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Detective Ellis? This is Officer Flynn. We need you and Detective Rodgers to come to the grocery store on Tenth Avenue. There's been a homicide."

Anna sighed. "We'll be right there." She put her phone away. "No rest for the wicked, eh sweetie?"

"What's the deal?" Kristoff wondered.

"Someone's been murdered outside a grocery store," Anna explained. "They need us there."

"Then let's roll."

xXx

The two detectives soon arrived at the grocery store. There was a fairly large police presence outside. Kristoff got out of the car and walked over to two officers standing nearby. "Where's the victim?" he asked them.

"Behind the store, sir," one of the officers answered. "We think that's where the murder took place. Nobody's touched anything."

Anna headed to the back of the store and gasped. "Kristoff! You might wanna come see this!"

Kristoff hurried over. "What?"

The victim was a young woman, no older than 18. She had short brown hair in a ponytail, and wore a sensible yellow miniskirt. Her torso was covered in blood, and there were numerous stab wounds. And resting on the girl's chest, with a black ribbon tied to the stem, was a single white rose.

Kristoff's eyes went wide. "Oh, fuck. It's him."

Anna nodded gravely. "The White Rose Murderer."

xXx

 **Author's note:** Hello again everybody! Welcome to another fic by me and matty. This was all his idea so he deserves a lot of the credit. I hope you enjoy it.


	3. Chapter 2: In the line Line of Duty

Chapter 2: In the Line of Duty

The scene was cordoned off, and the medical examiner had been called in. Kristoff knelt down beside the body, putting on a pair of latex gloves. He checked Belle's purse, taking out her wallet and looking at her ID. "Victim's name is Belle Andrews," he reported.

"Anything else, Kris?" Anna wondered.

"Well, there were definitely multiple stab wounds. Maybe the doc can tell us how they were made."

"Bring her back to the station. We'll have the coroner take a good look at her." Anna then turned her attention to the white rose. "And bring that too."

Kristoff sealed the rose in a plastic baggie. "Let's move it out."

Anna watched as the body was carried into the van, a white blanket draped over it. Her heart sank as she thought about what this meant. The city of Mirror Falls and everyone who lived there were in grave danger.

As they got back into the squad car, Kristoff exhaled slowly. "Fuck me."

"I know exactly how you feel, babe," Anna replied.

"I bet you do."

Anna sighed. "Let's get back to the station."

"Yeah." Kristoff started the car.

They soon arrived back at the station and went down to the morgue, where the coroner, Dr. Hans Wernholm, waited for them.

"Alright, Dr. Sideburns," Anna addressed him. "What have you found?"

"Well, I can tell you that our victim died from massive blood loss," Hans answered. "Also, judging by the size and shape of the wounds, the weapon used was probably a flick knife. I'm not positive, though."

"Do you know what kind of flick knife? It might help us trace where the weapon came from."

He shrugged. "No, unfortunately. I sent a picture of the wounds up to the lab, though. They might be able to tell you."

"Got it." Anna looked at him. "You might wanna prepare a few more beds. You're gonna get a lot of new friends down here."

"What makes you say that?" Hans asked.

"I'll explain later," Kristoff answered.

Anna and Kristoff went up to the lab. "You think Fletcher will have anything?" Kristoff asked as they rode the lift.

"He might, he might not, but we'll have to wait and see," Anna replied.

They arrived in the lab to see a tall, thin fellow in a lab coat hard at work. He glanced up at them, nodding a hello. His hair had been dyed dark green.

"Yo, Fletch!" Anna called to him. "What have you got?"

"I've been studying the picture that Hans sent me," he replied, his voice laced with a British accent. "From what I can gather, the killer definitely used a flick knife. That's going to make him rather difficult to find. The kind of flick knife used is fairly common. You can find one at just about any outdoors store or flea market."

"Anything else?" Anna inquired.

"No. I did check the rose for fingerprints, but nothing. All I can tell you is that it was relatively fresh; it was probably cut a day before the murder at most.

"So the killer is a good gardener," Anna surmised.

"Either that, or he knows someone who is."

"Well, thanks, Ferb," Kristoff said. "Let us know if you find anything else."

As they went back to the squad room, another officer walked up to them. "Yo, Ellis, Rodgers, the chief wants to see you."

"Tell him we'll be right there." Anna replied. heading to the chief's office with Kristoff.

The two detectives went into the chief's office. "Thanks for coming," the chief said. He was a man of rather average height and build, with short black hair and blue eyes. The brass nameplate on his desk read "DAVID MCCALLISTER, CHIEF OF POLICE."

Anna and Kristoff both saluted him. "You wanted to see us, sir?" Anna asked.

He nodded. "You two investigated the murder behind the grocery store, am I right?"

"Yes sir. We've moved the body to the morgue. Dr. Wernholm is investigating the body now." Kristoff responded.

"Good. Listen up: I'm putting you guys in charge of the case. If anyone can handle it, it's you."

"We'll bring this killer to justice, sir," Anna vowed. "We've read the reports from Danville."

"But we don't know if it's actually them, or just a copycat."

"Sir, I'm positive it's the White Rose Killer," she argued.

"Ellis, look. I believe you, but we can't know for sure."

"We will end this. I promise."

"I know you will. You guys are two of my best officers."

"We'll get it done sir." Kristoff added.

"All right. Now get on it."

Kristoff left the room, and Anna was just about to follow when the chief stopped her. "Anna, listen," he said. "This is one case where I want you to be careful, all right? If this really is the White Rose Killer, then he might try and attack you too."

"If you're worried I'll end up like my father, I won't," Anna replied. "I can handle myself."

"I don't doubt it. Just be careful."

"I will, sir."

"Good." He patted her shoulder.

Anna left the precinct, getting into her car and heading back home. When she got back to her penthouse apartment, she went straight to her bedroom and collapsed onto her bed, falling asleep almost immediately. She slowly began to dream, remembering the last night she saw her father.

xXx

L _ieutenant Steven Ellis smiled at his 15-year-old daughter. "How was school today, honey?"_

 _"It was okay. I was with Snow and Aladdin out at the park at lunch," Anna responded._

 _"Sounds fun."_

 _Anna sighed. "But I feel bad every day."_

 _"Why's that?"_

 _Anna looked at him, silently reminding him why she was sad._

 _"Oh..." He sighed. "I miss your mother too."_

 _"Why did she go?" Anna wondered._

 _"I honestly don't know."_

 _"Why did she have to die?" Anna began to cry._

 _Steven hugged Anna. "Shhh. It's okay." He sighed. It had only been a year since his wife, Anna's mother, had died of heart failure._

 _Anna hugged back. "Do you have to go out tonight?"_

 _He nodded. "I have to, sweetie. It's my job."_

 _"Promise me you'll be okay?"_

 _"I promise." He kissed her forehead. "Don't stay up late tonight, okay?"_

 _"Okay, Daddy," Anna agreed, nodding her head._

 _He smiled, walking out the door. "I love you, Anna," he called behind him._

 _"Love you too, Daddy," Anna replied._

 _xXx_

 _It was around 2 AM when the doorbell rang, rousing Anna from her slumber._

 _Anna walked up to the door and opened it to see her father's coworker, Sergeant David McCallister, standing outside. "Uncle David? What are you doing here?"_

 _Regret was written all over McCallister's face. "Anna, I…I'm sorry."_

 _Anna looked at him, tears forming in her eyes. "What happened? Where's Daddy?"_

 _"Your dad…he's not gonna be coming home. He was shot and killed by a drug dealer earlier tonight."_

 _Anna hugged him, crying. "But he promised he would be safe."_

 _He held out his hand towards Anna; in it was her father's badge. "One of the last things he said was to give this to you. And he told me to tell you he's sorry for breaking his promise."_

 _Anna held the badge in her hands and cuddled it, promising to never let anyone suffer the same fate as her father._

 _David sighed. "I'm gonna need you to come down to the station with me, okay? We need to sort out where you're going to live now."_

 _Anna shook her head. "No, I'm staying here. Daddy wouldn't want me to leave our apartment."_

 _"You're only 15. You're a minor. I'm sorry."_

 _"No!" Anna argued defiantly. "This is my home."_

 _He sighed. "I'll...see what I can do."_

xXx

Anna awoke the next morning, rubbing her eyes. Luckily for her, it was Saturday, her day off. She looked at her alarm clock; it was 10:05. She checked her phone and saw that she'd missed a call from Kristoff. Anna pressed the button on the phone to see if he left a message.

Kristoff's calm voice came from the speaker. "Hey, Anna. Just calling to check in on you, make sure everything's okay. I went and talked to Ferb in forensics, but there's nothing new. I'll keep you informed."

Anna smiled. Even if she wasn't in work. at least her boyfriend would work just as hard as her. She took a moment to stare out of the penthouse window. She had lived in this apartment ever since she was a baby. It was a nice day outside and Anna was starving. She decided to head down to the local café and get a bite to eat. As Anna arrived at the café, she noticed a platinum blonde woman who looked to be about three years older than her getting out of a small Toyota Corolla. She was wearing skinny jeans and a white T-shirt with a blue snowflake on it.

Anna walked into the café and ordered herself a coffee. Sitting down, she felt at peace and serene, briefly escaping from the rigours of the week.

Before long, she heard someone say, "Um, excuse me." She looked up to see the blonde woman standing there. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Oh, sure," Anna replied politely.

She sat down across from Anna. "My name is Elsa, by the way."

"Anna."

She smiled. "Nice to meet you."

Anna smiled back. She looked at the woman. She was actually quite beautiful, with her silky blonde hair and light blue eyes adding a sense of cuteness to her. It didn't help much that Anna was bisexual.

Elsa noticed the tired look in Anna's green eyes. "Are you all right? You look tired."

"Had a rough night's sleep." Anna wiped her face with her hand the way a kitten would lick its paw.

"Oh, I can understand that. I have a hard time sleeping sometimes too."

As Anna pulled her eyes away, she noticed that her eyes were fixed on Elsa's breasts. This made Anna blush softly, and she hid her face.

Elsa looked around, exhaling softly. "I like to come here every now and then. Get a little peace and quiet, you know?"

"I heard that," Anna agreed. "So what do you do, Elsa?"

"Me? Well, nothing right now. I'm looking for a new job."

"I'm a cop," Anna stated. "If you need a job, there's a filing job open at the station. The pay should be good."

"No thanks," Elsa said, shaking her head. "I don't really care for working in an office like that. Plus, I don't have the stomach to be a police officer."

"Alright," Anna accepted. "Well, I'm sure you'll find some job to do. Plenty of openings here in Mirror Falls."

"Yeah, I know. I like living here."

Anna smiled at the young woman.

Elsa smiled back. "You're the first person in a while who's been so nice to me."

"Really? I thought everyone would be nice to a girl like you."

"Well, you'd be surprised."

"I don't live too far from here, so if you need a place to stay while you're here, I've got a spare room."

"Thanks, but I've got an apartment. I appreciate the offer, though."

Anna smiled happily. "I'd like to meet up with you again sometime, Elsa."

"Yeah. Maybe soon we can."

"I'll give you my number," Anna offered.

"Sure. And I'll give you mine."

They exchanged numbers with each other, Anna blushing slightly.

Elsa got up, grabbing her coffee. "I have to go. I'll talk to you later, Anna!"

"Bye, Elsa!" Anna replied as Elsa headed back to her car. Anna smiled happily. She had made a new friend, and a really beautiful one at that.

xXx

 **Author's note:** And here's Elsa! I hope you enjoyed the little flashback to Anna's past and I hope you can all guess who the characters are based on. Some are OC some are not.

See ya next time ^^


	4. Chapter 3: On the Case

Chapter 3: On the Case

Anna arrived back at the precinct first thing Monday morning. Her weekend off had been largely uneventful, with the exception of meeting Elsa. However, despite the fact she loved her job, she was dreading the task ahead of her. Catching the White Rose Killer.

The receptionist, a twenty-something young man named Olaf, smiled at her as she entered. "Hi, Anna!"

"Oh, hey Olaf!" Anna said, greeting him with a warm hug as she usually did.

"How was your weekend?" Olaf asked her.

"Not bad. Met a cute girl, played video games. Fun stuff."

He smiled. "Ooh, a cute girl? Better not tell Kristoff!"

"He won't mind. He knows how I am around cute girls."

"If you say so," the young man accepted.

Anna then headed over to her office, finding Kristoff there. Kristoff glanced up from his cell phone. "Oh, hey Anna. Good to see you back."

"Kristoff, what are you doing in my office?" Anna inquired. "You already have one just down the hall."

"I was waiting for you," he answered. "I haven't heard from you all weekend. Just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Well, I took a long break over the weekend. Just chilled at home mostly. But I did meet a really cute girl when I went out for coffee the other day."

"Nice." He smiled. "I'll get out of your way, then, if you'd prefer to work alone."

"No Kristoff, you don't have to." Anna told him. "I love your company."

"Okay," Kristoff responded with a slight blush. " Well, there hasn't been any progress on the murder. Ferb and Hans are both pretty stumped. Mr. White Rose did a good job covering his tracks."

"Why are we so keen that White Rose is a guy? Maybe the killer is a girl? or someone who doesn't identify as any gender?"

"Point made, but statistically, the majority of serial killers are male."

"Kristoff, if I've learned anything over the years, it's never to assume anything based on statistics."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "You know what I meant, Anna."

"I know, I know."

"He—excuse me, they—killed about five people over the course of about two and a half months in Danville."

"Were they all young women, like the girl from the other night?"

Kristoff nodded. "Except for one. One was actually a guy about Olaf's age."

"Who was he?"

"Don't know. All we know is that so far, he was the only male victim."

Anna smiled. "Then maybe it's time we did some field work."

"What kind of field work are we talking here?" Kristoff asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Investigative. We're gonna find out why that man was the only male victim."

"Couldn't we just call the folks in Danville and ask?"

"Yeah, you're right. Let's do that."

"All right." Kristoff picked up the phone and dialed the Danville police department.

After a few rings, a male voice said in a mildly bored tone, "Hello, Danville police. Officer Phillip Davison speaking."

"Hey. This is Detective Kristoff Rodgers over in Mirror Falls. We're investigating a homicide, and we believe that the White Rose Killer may be responsible."

"I see. What would you like to know?"

"Well, we heard the killer only had one male victim thus far. Who was it?"

"Just let me bring up the records here." There was a long pause, and then the officer said, "Ah, here it is! His name was Gaston Williams."

"Any information on Mr. Williams that we should know?" Kristoff inquired.

"Not that you'd be concerned with. He didn't have many friends. He was very fearful in his later years; hardly ever talked to anyone. When he died, no one really much cared."

"I see. So maybe our killer knew him, and this was their way of getting revenge for some perceived wrongdoing."

"I'm afraid I can't confirm or deny that, sir."

"Well, we have no way of knowing until we catch this guy. Thanks for your help."

"Yeah, no problem. Just call if you need anything else." With that, the man on other end hung up.

Kristoff hung up as well. "Okay, so the guy was Gaston Williams. Apparently, nobody really liked him that much."

"So why did the killer kill him?" Anna wondered aloud.

"I don't know. Maybe he did the killer wrong, and this was payback."

"Well, we know that most of the victims were young women. So it's most likely that a young woman will be the next target."

"That's probably true. Still, you never know."

"How old was the woman who was killed at the grocery store?"

"About 19."

"And how old were the other female victims?"

"It varied, but they were all pretty young. None of them were over 30."

"How many people in that age range in the city?"

"Hundreds. We've got like seven thousand people in this city."

Anna sighed.

"Yeah, I know," Kristoff said.

"Well, at least we know who they like. It would help to predict the next killing."

"Not when we have so many people. Any one of them might be next. Plus, we don't know how long the killer's cooldown period is."

"Cooldown period?"

"The length of time between each kill," he explained. "Could be a week, could be a day. My point is, they could strike at any time."

"That doesn't give us much."

"Exactly."

Anna groaned. "So what should we do? Just sit and wait?!"

"That's about all we can do. Wait, and hope the killer makes a mistake."

Anna buried her head in her arms, moaning in frustration.

Kristoff patted her shoulder. "We can do this, Anna."

"I know," Anna said, looking at him. "Can I have a hug?"

He wrapped his arms around her.

Anna sighed contentedly. "Thank you."

"We'll get 'em, Anna. Together."

Anna nodded in agreement.

Kristoff smiled. "Come on, let's go get some coffee. Maybe you could tell me about this cute girl you met."

Anna smirked. "Deal."

The two went down to the coffee machine in the break room and sat down. Kristoff seemed eager to learn about Anna's weekend. "So who's the girl?"

Anna sipped her coffee and cleared her throat. "Well, her name's Elsa. I'm pretty sure she's new in town."

"Blonde or brunette?"

"Blonde. Beautifully blonde." Anna spoke in a manner reminiscent of James Bond.

"I take it she probably had a nice set of boobs as well," Kristoff remarked, a sly smile on his face.

Anna blushed. "I wish I had never told you that."

"Well, if you plan on hanging out with her, you'll get no argument from me. You don't have many female friends these days as it is."

"I don't have many friends, period." Anna corrected. "Aside from you, Olaf, and the chief."

Kristoff smirked. "So, Elsa, huh? Is she Norwegian or something?"

Anna shrugged. "I dunno."

"It's a very Norwegian name."

"I'll ask next time I see her," Anna responded.

Anna then looked over to see a familiar blue-haired reporter on the TV screen. "Oh crap. Not her again."

"Chloe Price?" Kristoff assumed.

Anna nodded. "There's just something about her that rubs me the wrong way. Like she's some entitled bitch who deserves to make a story about anything."

"I know what you mean," Kristoff muttered. "From what Chief McCallister told me, she made this job a living hell."

"Oh yeah, I remember. That kidnapping a few years back," Anna said. "That was one doozy of a case."

Anna then put her empty coffee cup in the nearby trash bin. "Well, we'd better get back to work. All play and no work makes Anna a lazy bitch."

Kristoff snickered. "I thought it was all work and no play?"

"Not in my world," Anna replied.

xXx

Later that night, a young woman stood on the corner of the street, leaning against a street lamp. She was dressed a light blue leather jacket with short brown jeans and silver earrings. An unlit cigarette hung off her lips. Her name was Cindy Stewart. She hated doing this, but it was the only way she could make ends meet.

Suddenly, a woman in a dark jacket and jeans walked past, pushing Cindy aside. "Hey, watch it!" she called after her.

The woman stopped for a moment, then turned around and walked back up to her. "How much for one night?" she asked.

Cindy smiled. "Hundred bucks. 150 if you want it weird."

She grabbed Cindy's hand. "Come with me." She dragged Cindy into a nearby alley, throwing her to the ground.

"Hey! Don't damage the merchandise!" Cindy snapped.

"You sound just like my mother," the woman said, taking a knife from her pocket. "And I hated my mother."

Before Cindy had a chance to react, the woman was on top of her, and she felt the cold, unforgiving steel of the knife plunging into the soft flesh of her throat. "Now shut the fuck up and die," the woman whispered. She kept stabbing Cindy's chest and stomach over and over, again and again, her teeth gritted and brow furrowed in anger. "How's this for praying, you fucking bitch?" she muttered. "Huh? How's this? Am I good enough now? You gonna lock me in the fucking basement again?" Finally, after about two minutes, the woman stood up, breathing heavily. "I didn't think so." She took out a white rose from inside her jacket, throwing it callously onto the body. "Rest in fuckin' pieces, you whore."

xXx

 **Author's note:** Just in case anyone was wondering, yes the labelling did change from Kristanna to Elsanna. me and Matty originally planned to end it on a Kristanna note, but we changed to a more unsure one. You'll see when it's finished

See ya next time! ^^


	5. Chapter 4: I Hate you, I love you

Chapter 4: I Hate You, I Love You

The next morning, Anna and Kristoff stood in that same alleyway, looking over the body of Cindy Stewart. "Nice of the garbage man to tip us off," Kristoff remarked.

"Well, Ralph did owe us," Anna replied. She then stared at the body. "Looks like our friend is back."

"The cooldown period seems to be about three to four days. At least we know when they'll kill again."

"Give me an ID of this girl," Anna instructed.

Kristoff checked her purse, taking out her wallet. "Cindy Stewart," he said. "21 years old."

"She looks like she was a hooker," Anna commented.

"She probably was," Kristoff put in.

"This is why we need stricter prostitution laws in this town. Too many beautiful young girls like her are vulnerable to people like this killer."

Kristoff nodded. Just then, he saw a news van pull up near the scene. "Fuck me sideways."

"What the hell?!" Anna muttered in exasperation.

A familiar blue-haired young woman walked toward the scene, only to be stopped by two officers. "Detectives!" she called. "Chloe Price, Channel 4 News. Any comment on this murder?"

"What the heck are you doing here?" Anna retorted. "This a private matter."

"Detective, rumor has it that there may be a serial killer on the loose in Mirror Falls. Is there any truth to that?"

"No, there's no truth to that," Anna answered. "Excuse me." Anna brought Kristoff away from the reporters. "The fuck are the press doing here?!"

Kristoff shrugged. "Don't look at me, I didn't call them."

"Well, someone did."

"Could've been someone passing by. The chief's had this whole thing on lockdown."

Anna groaned. "What do we do? If Price Is Right over there blabs this story on the evening news, the city will be in a panic."

"Just tell her we have no comment."

Anna sighed. "Fine." She headed over to the reporter. "We have no comment. Please disperse and leave us to our work."

Chloe looked at Anna skeptically. "If there's something going on, Detective, the people have a right to know."

"Then the people will have to keep speculating," Anna told her.

"Whatever. You can't keep this story quiet forever."

Anna watched as the reporters left in their news van. "We've gotta get back to the station, before this whole thing blows up."

"Yeah," Kristoff agreed. "Let's bag and tag the body." The two of them loaded the body into a police van, then headed back to the station.

"Christ, I could go for a drink," Kristoff muttered.

"Go grab a coffee," Anna advised. "I'll go see the chief about the press bugging us."

"Okay. I'll go check in with Hans, see if he can find anything."

Anna gave Kristoff a kiss goodbye. "See ya soon." She made her way up to the chief's office and knocked on the door.

"Door's open," McCallister replied.

Anna entered the office. "Sir, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Let me guess. Channel 4?"

"Yes sir. Miss Price hounded me and Kristoff as we were investigating the murder of a prostitute by the White Rose Killer."

"I know. She called me. Said something about the people's right to know."

"I thought this whole scene would be kept private. How did the news team know?"

"Someone tipped them off. Could've been a bystander. Could've been the killer himself looking for notoriety."

"Sir, all things considered, the case being public makes things worse for us."

"All they've got is speculation. They don't know for sure that there's a serial killer."

"But it could blow up sir. Remember the kidnapping?"

McCallister nodded. "Yes, I'm all too familiar with it."

Anna groaned. "Sir, is there some way that you can keep the press off the investigation, at least until we've identified the killer?"

"I'll do my best, but you know Price. She's damn good at her job."

Anna nodded. "Thanks, Uncle David."

He smiled. "That's Chief McCallister to you."

Anna headed over to where Kristoff was, by the coffee machine. Kristoff was leaning back against the wall, his cup of coffee sitting on the counter. His eyes were closed; he was asleep.

Anna giggled softly. Kristoff looked adorable when he was asleep. She looked at her watch and realised it was 5:30 PM. "Oh, crap," she muttered to herself. She had arranged to meet up with Elsa again at her apartment in an hour.

Hearing Anna's voice, Kristoff stirred from his slumber. "Huh? Wha's goin' on?"

Anna shushed him. "Don't worry big guy. I'm just letting you know that I'm heading off to meet Elsa now. You just get some rest; you've had a long day."

"Okay. My shift's over anyway; I'm gonna head home."

Anna nodded. "See ya tomorrow."

xXx

Soon after Anna got home, she heard the doorbell ring. She opened it to see Elsa standing there. "Elsa! Good to see you again!"

Elsa smiled. "You too, Anna. Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Elsa entered the penthouse, looking around. "Wow, nice setup!"

"Thanks. I've lived here since I was a baby."

"Nice."

"So what do you wanna do first?" Anna asked. "Watch a movie? Get pizza? Play video games?"

"Pizza and a movie sounds good."

"Great!" Anna replied. "I'll order the pizza. My DVDs are on the shelf over by the TV. All of them are old movies. Choose one."

"How old are we talking?"

"90s mostly, but I know a few that are like recent-ish."

"Let me have a look." As Elsa headed over to the shelf, Anna went off to order the pizza.

"Dude!" Elsa said. "You have Halloween H20? That's one of my favorite movies!"

"Eh, I watched it once. It wasn't that great to me," Anna replied. "You want margarita or pepperoni pizza?"

"Pepperoni. And make sure you get garlic sauce on the side. I love dipping my pizza in that stuff."

"They always come with sauce around here," Anna explained.

"Good." Elsa sat down on the couch. "While we're waiting, tell me about yourself. I know you're a cop; what else?"

"Well, I'm really good at hockey, I like going fishing and jogging, and I'm bisexual."

"Oh, cool. I'm more of a reader myself, but I like movies."

"I used to love reading when I was a kid!" Anna replied. "I probably read all the Harry Potter books like ten times over."

"Same." Elsa smiled.

"So what about you? Is there more to Elsa than just the new girl around here?"

"Not really. I moved to Mirror Falls a few years ago. I really like it here."

"So are you straight or gay?"

"I'm actually asexual," Elsa answered. "But I am homoromantic."

"You'd love a girl?" Anna blushed slightly.

She nodded. "But I wouldn't have sex with one."

"That's okay. I'm not one for sex myself," Anna lied.

"Well, we have that in common, then."

Anna soon ordered the pizza and Elsa put the movie in the DVD player. Anna sat down next to her friend. "Pizza will be here in half an hour."

"Cool. I changed my mind about the movie; I'm not really in a horror mood."

"Alright, so what are we watching?"

"I went with The Mask."

"I didn't know I had that one," Anna commented.

"I saw it on the shelf over there."

Anna looked at the shelf. "Huh. Must be getting forgetful in my old age," she joked.

"Guess so."

After finishing their pizza and film, Anna lay back on the couch. "Man I'm full!"

"Me too," Elsa replied.

Anna lay back and looked at Elsa, giggling softly.

Elsa smiled. "I've had a great time tonight," she said.

"So have I," Anna replied. "We should do this more often."

"Yeah, we should."

Anna looked deeply into Elsa's eyes, those diamond blue stars brightening her world. Without saying a word, Elsa leaned closer and gently kissed Anna's lips.

Anna's eyes went wide, but soon closed. It was as if Elsa had read her mind and done as her heart desired.

Elsa soon pulled away, smiling a bit.

Anna blinked a few times. "That was…unexpected."

"I couldn't resist."

"W-what?" Anna blushed a bright red.

"I wanted to kiss you, Anna. To see how it felt."

Anna looked away. "Elsa, I need to say something. From the moment I saw you, I had a giant crush on you."

Elsa was silent for a second or two. "Is that really how you feel?"

Anna nodded. "I didn't wanna believe it myself, since I've already got a guy who loves and cares about me. But the way you kissed me then…." She took a deep breath. "It changed me."

Elsa smiled. "I know what you mean."

Anna looked at Elsa and jumped on top of her, kissing her on the lips. Elsa couldn't help kissing back, her arms wrapping around Anna. Anna soon pulled back and smiled.

Elsa got up off the couch. "I should probably be going."

Anna sighed. "You're right. It's getting a little late." She met the blonde's eyes. "Elsa, can you promise me one thing?"

"Depends on what it is."

Anna gave Elsa another kiss. "That we're always gonna be friends, or girlfriends, or whatever we are now."

Elsa hesitated for a moment, but nodded. "Promise."

"Thank you." Anna smiled happily.

Elsa smiled. "I'll see you again soon."

Anna watched as Elsa left, feeling a new sensation in her heart. A feeling of love.

xXx

 **Author's note:** Intriguing revelations! Anna got ze smooched! This will prove very interesting for her ;)

See ya next time! ^^


	6. Chapter 5: Freedom of the Press

Chapter 5: Freedom of the Press

Kristoff drove down to the precinct, sipping hot cocoa from a travel mug. It was colder than usual today, and he wasn't really in the mood for coffee. When he reached the station, he saw Anna pulling into her parking space as well. Kristoff parked his car, then got out and headed over to her. "Morning, Anna."

"Oh, hey Kristoff," Anna replied. She didn't seem herself this morning, like she had a lot on her mind.

"You okay?" he asked. "You seem preoccupied."

"I-I'm fine," Anna told him. "I had a late night, that's all."

Kristoff looked at her skeptically. "You always were a bad liar."

"I'm not lying!" Anna argued.

"Fine, whatever you say." Kristoff accepted, moving away. " _Seems like someone got out of the wrong side of bed this morning."_

Anna sighed and walked into the station.

Kristoff followed behind her, but he kept his distance. Anna looked like she needed her space.

Olaf smiled. "Morning, Anna!" he said cheerfully.

"Oh, hey," Anna replied, not looking at or acknowledging Olaf.

Olaf looked at her, confused. "Is she okay?" he asked Kristoff in a low voice. Kristoff shrugged.

Anna went straight into her office and shut the door, burying her face into her hands. "Oh, fuck me," she sighed.

Kristoff walked in behind her, closing the door. "It's just you and me, Anna. What's the deal?"

"Kristoff, there's nothing going on, trust me." Anna explained.

"You haven't been yourself all morning, Princess. Talk to me."

"About what? There's nothing to talk about."

"What happened to you last night? You were fine when you went home yesterday, and now you're…well, you're not you."

Anna sighed. If she was going to tell Kristoff about what had happened with Elsa, she had to tell him now. "Alright. Last night when Elsa came round, something happened that…changed me."

"Define 'changed.'"

"Alright, maybe 'enlightened' would be a better word."

"Still gonna need more specifics."

Anna groaned. "Okay, she kissed me! Need any more specifics?!"

Kristoff was silent for about a second. He then began to laugh. "That's it? Oh, God, you had me going there."

"Yes. That's it." Anna began to laugh as well for some reason.

Once Kristoff calmed down, he said, "Anna, look. We've been together for a year and a half now. I know that you're bi, and I'm fine with that. You can kiss whoever the hell you want."

"I know, but…." Anna looked down. "It felt like more than just a kiss."

He smiled. "It's okay. I'm not mad or anything."

"No, I feel like I love Elsa. Like she's been the one thing missing from my life."

"Oh…." Kristoff sat down across from Anna's desk. "Are you…breaking up with me?"

"No, Kristoff," Anna told him. "I don't know yet. It's just…."

"How about we just go on a break. Give you time to figure things out."

"Are you sure that would work?"

"I'll tell McCallister that I'm leaving the case. At least until you know what you want."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to feel like I'm pressuring you."

"Kristoff, you've never pressured me!"

"Yeah, I guess so. I'll stay with you, then. Boyfriend or not, you're my partner."

Anna hugged him. "Thanks, Kristoff."

Kristoff smiled. "You're welcome."

Just then, there was a knock on Anna's door. "Detectives?" a voice asked. "You're gonna want to see this."

"What is it?" Anna wondered.

The officer led them into the squad room, where the news had just come on TV. "Good morning, Mirror Falls. I'm Chloe Price. Our top story today: two brutal murders here in the city that may be the work of the infamous White Rose Killer. We attempted to speak to detectives for details, who had this to say." It then cut to a video of Anna saying, "We have no comment. Please disperse and leave us to our work."

Anna's face was in shock. "What the fuck?!"

"While the killer apparently is still at large," Chloe went on, "rest assured that the police are doing everything in their power to find and apprehend them. Now, over to Mabel with the weather."

Anna turned to Kristoff, "Get the car. Now."

Before Kristoff had a chance to respond, Chief McCallister stormed up to them. "Which one of you talked to the press?!" he demanded.

"None of us, sir!" Anna argued aggressively. "I don't know who the fuck leaked it to her, but I am going to go down to that station and beat her senseless till she tells us who!"

"Oh, no," he replied. "I don't want to give her any ammo to use against us. You can go down there, but keep your hands to your damn self, is that clear?"

Anna glared at him. "Crystal."

"Good. Now get going."

Kristoff held up the keys. "I'll drive."

Anna was fuming as she got into the car.

"I can't fucking believe this," Kristoff muttered. "The city's gonna be in a panic."

"Forget panic. There'll be a second serial killer on the loose: me, when I get my hands on that blue bitch's throat."

"Anna, I know you're mad, but don't do anything stupid, okay?"

"Kristoff, I am beyond doing stupid right now. I'm in the mood for doing something insane."

"Anna, don't." Anna glared at him, and he sighed. "You heard the chief. Anything you do can and will end up on the evening news, and everyone in the city will hate us."

"People hate cops anyway; it's not a big deal to me."

Kristoff sighed. "You know that if you lay a finger on her, the chief'll skin you alive."

"Maybe I deserve it. Now drive."

They parked outside the TV station, and Kristoff opened the door for Anna. "Remember: hands to yourself."

Anna softly growled.

They walked into the TV station, heading straight for Chloe's office on the tenth floor. Anna stood outside the door of the office. "You wait here, Kristoff."

He shook his head. "No way. I'm not leaving you alone with her."

"I'll keep my hands to myself," Anna promised. "I'll just use my big fat mouth as a weapon instead."

He sighed. "I'm gonna hold you to that."

Anna knocked on the door of the office. "It's open!" Chloe called.

Anna opened the door and walked inside. "Miss Price, we need to talk."

"This really isn't the best time, Detective. I'm working on the top story for the evening news."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I just saw your little story about me. What the fuck do you think you're doing with that?! Do you realise that you're gonna cause a panic if you let that sort of thing loose on the public?!"

"Like I told you, the people have a right to know. If that maniac really is out there, someone has to warn the city."

"And what do you expect them to do when they hear about that?! People have a right to feel safe as well, you know!"

"Look, I just report the news. What people do with it is their business."

"You selfish, blue-haired cunt," Anna growled. "You don't care about your city or anyone at all."

Chloe scowled. "I care about doing my goddamn job," she shot back. "Maybe you should care more about doing yours."

"I do fucking care, but I can't do it if people like you are making it a living hell!"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Typical. Always blame the media."

"And typical of you to always put pressure on the cops."

"It's called freedom of the press, honey. Get over it."

Anna glared at her. "Then maybe you should learn when and when not to abuse that freedom"

"What do you expect me to do, let people line up like cows to a slaughterhouse?"

"At least it would be over and done with, rather than you scaring people into a panic and having them fearing death every time they leave their house."

Chloe sighed. "I'm just doing my job."

"Well, maybe you should think of a better career choice." Anna then noticed a photo of a woman with short brown hair on the desk. "Who's that?"

"My wife, Max," Chloe answered. "Yeah, I know. One of the city's most famous faces is a lesbian."

"I'm bisexual myself," Anna admitted. "I guess that's the only thing we have in common."

"No, we have something else in common besides being LGBT. We both are under pressure from our bosses to do our jobs. When I got the tip about the White Rose Killer, I actually hadn't planned on putting it on the news. My boss made me."

Anna sighed. She knew what it was like to face pressure from a superior figure. "I can understand that. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I can't say I really blame you for getting angry. Calling you out like that was a pretty cheap shot."

Anna smiled. "Well I better get back to work, see ya around, Price."

"Yeah. You too."

Anna then walked out of the office and sighed deeply. Kristoff looked over at her. "How'd it go?"

"Better than anyone would have hoped," Anna replied. "She apologised about the story, and I said sorry to her."

"Good. I'm glad that's over," Kristoff agreed.

"Now, take me down to a bar," Anna remarked. "I need a stiff drink."

xXx

"Are you sure you'll be safe walking back from work this late?" Chloe's wife asked her over the phone late that night.

"Baby, I'll be fine. You just worry too much," Chloe remarked. "I just have this article to do, and then I'll be done."

Her wife sighed. "Alright, just be back safe. It's pizza night, remember?"

"Looking forward to it, Max. I'll be there," Chloe promised. "See ya later."

As she put the phone down, a mysterious figure walked into her office. "Chloe Price?"

"Yes, who is it?" Chloe asked, her eyes focused on her work.

The figure's lips curled into an emotionless smile. "I saw your story on the news this morning. About the White Rose Killer."

"If you're with the cops, I'm not gonna tell you where I got the tip," Chloe replied. "It's a secret to only me."

"Oh, I'm not with the cops," the figure responded, walking around the desk to stand behind her. "I represent a third party."

"Third party? You mean like the FBI? CIA?" Chloe wondered.

"Something like that," the figure said.

"Well, what do you want then?" Chloe inquired. "I haven't got all night, so make it quick."

"I don't want anything," the figure explained. "In fact, I'm to tell you something."

"And what might that be?"

"The identity of the White Rose Killer."

Chloe's eyes widened. "I'm listening."

The figure began to slowly reach their hand towards their pocket. "The killer is someone quite close to you."

"Close?" Chloe seemed puzzled. "in what way?"

"Let's just say they are in the building right now."

Chloe's heart beat faster. The White Rose Killer was standing right behind her. Before she had a chance to react, the figure quickly took out a flick knife from their pocket and stabbed it into Chloe's neck, right in the jugular vein. "ACK!" Chloe cried,  
blood rushing out from the wound.

The figure then spun Chloe around and stabbed her in the chest and stomach multiple times, watching the life fade from her eyes. They closed her now-empty eyes, taking out a white rose and pinning it to the lapel of Chloe's now blood-stained shrit. "Thank you for your time, Miss Price." The figure then picked up the framed photo of Max on Chloe's desk and threw it at the nearby window, breaking the glass. They then kicked the corpse of Chloe Price, watching the office chair fly out the window and tumble to the streets below.

The figure looked down and saw the dead corpse of Chloe price on the pavement, in an almost angelic pose.

"No more voices from you." The figure remarked as they walked away, wiping the blood from their knife and sliding it into their pocket.

xXx

 **Author's note:** For those who haven't been able to realise, Chloe price and her wife are based on the characters of the same name from the game Life is strange. By the time this chapter is published, me and matty will have finished writing up this fic so Expect the chapters to keep coming very regularly. Also we have decided upon a very special surprise for the ending.

See ya next time! ^^


	7. Chapter 6: Déjà Vu

Chapter 6: Déjà Vu

It was 4:00 in the morning when Anna's cell phone began to ring. She rolled over in bed and picked it up, seeing that it was Kristoff. "Kristoff, it's four in the damn morning," Anna groaned.

"Sorry, Anna," Kristoff replied. "We just got a call. Chloe Price is dead. She fell from a window in her office. And guess what they found pinned to her shirt?"

Anna was silent for a moment as she realised what had happened. "A white rose."

"Bingo. Come to the TV station as soon as you can."

Anna quickly got dressed and headed to the TV station to meet up with Kristoff. When she arrived, he was waiting for her just inside the police tape. "Hans got here just now," he explained. "He's checking over the body."

Anna looked over his shoulder to see Hans stood over Chloe's body. "When did this happen?"

"It's hard to tell," the doctor replied, kneeling down. "One thing I can tell you, though, is that these stab wounds look to have been inflicted premortem. It's likely this poor woman was dead before she hit the ground."

Anna's eyes filled with rage slightly. "She did this to herself, but not by choice," she stated. "She told me her boss told her to put out the story."

"It's true," a voice yelled. Anna turned to see a burly man in faded coveralls standing behind the police tape. "My name's Kronk. I'm one of the janitors. I heard Mr. Hansen tell her to put the story on the morning news."

"Were you here when Chloe was murdered?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, I was," he answered. "I'm the one who called you guys. I was cleaning on the tenth floor, and I heard glass breaking. I went to check it out, and the window was busted. Looked out, and there she was." He pointed to the body.

"Did you see the killer?"

"Nope. Sorry. You might wanna check the security cams, though."

"Alright, show me there," Anna requested. "Come on, Kristoff!"

The janitor led the detectives to the security room. "I'm not sure how this stuff works."

"Don't worry, Kristoff here used to be a security guard before he became a cop," Anna explained.

"Yeah," Kristoff said. "This is the same system they had back at KreiTech. I can make it work."

"Alright, try bringing up the footage from Chloe's office."

Kristoff clicked the mouse to pull up the camera feed from the tenth floor. On one screen, Kronk was cleaning, just as he'd said. On another screen, a figure in a dark hooded jacket and baggy jeans entered Chloe's office. After about two minutes, the figure strode out of the office, heading towards the stairs. Soon after, Kronk entered the office.

"Is that it?" Anna wondered. "Shouldn't there be a camera in her actual office?"

"It looks like there is. Hang on." Kristoff clicked the mouse again, and the screen showed the interior of Chloe's office. The detectives watched as the murder played out silently before them.

Anna watched in horror as the figure brutally stabbed Chloe to death, the hood obscuring the figure's face. "That is insane."

Kronk looked like he might throw up. "Good God."

"We'll take this back to the station. Have forensics take a look at it."

Kristoff ejected the security tape. "Let's head back to the precinct."

"No, I've got something else that needs taking care of," Anna told him. "Someone has to tell her wife about this. I think it should be me."

"Fair enough. Get her address."

"I will."

xXx

Later that morning, Anna arrived at the quiet suburban house that was at the address she had found. She walked up and knocked on the door, taking a deep breath. "C'mon Anna, you're doing a good thing by doing this. Keep it together."

The woman from the picture on Chloe's desk answered the door. "Can I help you?"

"Are you Max Caulfield-Price? Wife of Chloe Price?"

She nodded. "Yeah, that's me."

Anna sighed. "I'm Detective Ellis, from Mirror Falls P.D. I have to talk to you about your wife. Something happened to her last night."

"What happened to her?"

"Miss Caulfield…we have evidence to show that your wife was murdered by a known serial killer."

"Oh God…." Her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm so sorry about this." Anna comforted her. "I want you to know that we won't stop until the killer is brought to justice."

Max took a deep breath. "Chloe was my rock. I don't know what I'm going to do without her."

Anna felt depressed. She was in the same position her uncle David had been all those years ago, telling her that her father had been killed.

Max sighed. "Thank you for telling me, Detective."

"I hope things get better for you," Anna told her.

Max closed the door. Anna could hear her crying on the other side.

As Anna got back in her car, she leaned her forehead on the steering wheel and sighed, breathing slowly. Her phone buzzed; Kristoff had texted her.

 **Kristoff:** Hey. Might have a lead on the WRK. Ferb looked at the security tape. Thinks he can figure out what the weapon is.

Anna then quickly texted back.

 **Anna:** Kristoff, I need to be alone right now.

 **Kristoff:** K. Call if you need me.

Anna turned off the phone and put it in her pocket. She needed to blow off some steam, and she knew just the place to do it.

xXx

A few hours later. Anna was in the local gym, her strawberry-blonde hair in a ponytail and wearing a women's athletic outfit with a sports bra and fingerless boxing gloves. She was currently jabbing a punch bag, letting out her frustration and anger. With every jab Anna made, she imagined her fist smacking the White Rose Killer in the face with full force. Each punch was a different strike on the face; from the side, in the teeth, it didn't matter.

Before long, she heard a familiar voice ask, "Anna?" She looked over to see Elsa standing nearby, wearing black leggings, a white tank top, and gray jogging shoes. Her hands were wrapped in athletic tape.

"Elsa? What are you doing here?"

"Working out. Just trying to stay in shape, you know?"

"You come here often?"

"Once or twice a week, sometimes more. Depends on how I'm feeling."

"Well, I'm not feeling great right now," Anna admitted, returning to make a few jabs at her bag, watching the leather object rock back and forth from her blows.

"Being a cop must be pretty stressful."

Anna sighed. "Sister, you have no idea."

Elsa watched as Anna pounded the leather bag mercilessly. "Whoa. Someone must've pissed you off something fierce."

Anna nodded. "You hold the bag for me, and I'll tell you all about it."

Elsa moved behind the bag, holding it with both hands.

Anna began to punch again. "We've been chasing down this killer for the past week or two now. They're some nutjob who kills random people and leaves roses on their bodies after they kill them."

"Oh, yeah, I saw it on the news. They're calling him the White Rose Killer."

"Well, last night they decided to kill the poor girl who reported that news," Anna explained, "and then tossed her out of a window for the fun of it."

"That's fucked up."

Anna nodded as she punched. "I had to break the news to the girl's wife this morning."

"Must've sucked."

"It did. That's why I'm here, trying to let it all out."

"Any idea why he killed all those people?"

Anna shook her head. "Not a damn clue. It makes my fucking blood boil, Elsa."

"I can imagine."

"Every time a new body ends up in the morgue, a part of me just feels so helpless. Like I can't do anything to stop this monster killing random people; like I've failed my city."

"You'll get him. I know you will."

Anna stopped punching and panted. "I'm gonna go hit the showers. Care to join me?"

Elsa shrugged. "I guess so. I'm not doing anything else."

Anna smiled. "Thanks."

The two young women went to the showers and stripped naked, letting themselves be bathed in the water. "God, this feels so good!" Anna sighed in content. "Shame my apartment shower is so fucked it makes the water run cold even when I set it to warm."

Elsa smiled. "Yeah, I can relate. My old place had a problem with the water heater."

Anna rubbed the shampoo over her soft freckly skin, getting herself nice and clean. Elsa watched Anna washing herself, blushing.

Anna then noticed Elsa's blushing. "Elsa? are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," the blonde replied. "I'm fine. I've…never showered with another woman before."

Anna giggled and kissed Elsa's cheek. "First time for everything, sweetheart."

"I guess so."

The two women looked into each other's eyes, Anna feeling a spark between them again.

Elsa looked away, still nervous.

Anna gently puckered her lips towards Elsa's, silently telling her that there was nothing to be worried about.

Elsa closed her eyes, her lips touching Anna's.

Their lips joined in a passionate kiss and Anna held Elsa close, the two women sharing a tender moment together.

xXx

 **Author's note:** And so happens an Elsanna scene i've been wanting to write for a long time, smooching in the gym shower.

See ya next time! ^^


	8. Chapter 7: The one who looks out for me

Chapter 7: The one who looks out for me

As Anna walked into the station the next morning, she was met by Kristoff. "Morning, Anna."

"Hey, Kristoff," Anna replied. "What have you got?"

"Ferb took a look at the security tape. He couldn't ID the killer, but he could ID the weapon."

"And what did he ID it as?" Anna asked.

"A common flick knife," Ferb answered, walking up to them. "Just as I'd suspected."

"What about the killer? If you couldn't identify who they are, could you identify anything about them?"

"All I can tell you is that they're about the same height as you, Detective."

Anna sighed and sat down in her office. "And there's probably a million people the same height as me in this town."

"Well, at least we have a vague idea of what we're looking for now," Kristoff put in.

"Do we know if it's a man or a woman?"

"Hard to say," Ferb replied. "The hoodie was very bulky, so it would be hard to identify if they have a masculine or feminine body type."

"Well, what is it most likely then?"

"I honestly don't know."

Anna groaned and buried her head in her hands.

Kristoff patted her shoulder. "We'll figure it out."

Anna looked up at him. "Will we? at this rate by the time we've found out who the killer is, the entire city will be a bunch of dead bodies."

"You never know. They might make a mistake."

"Maybe, but that's a very slim chance."

"But there's still a chance."

Anna buried her head on the desk again. "Can I have some time alone?"

"Okay. I'm right down the hall. Let me know if you need anything." With that, Kristoff left Anna's office.

Anna smiled. Kristoff had always been there to look out for her, ever since they had met at the police academy all those years ago.

xXx

 _Anna sat at her desk in the academy. She was excited; she was going to learn how to be a cop, just like her father. She was eighteen now, an adult in the eyes of the law. No longer would she have older people putting her down, telling she didn't know better. She would be her own woman._

 _As she sat in the classroom, she noticed the number of new cadets slowly beginning to arrive._

 _One of them, a blonde-haired guy roughly her age, sat down next to her. He was wearing a short blue T-shirt with beige trousers, a necklace with a symbol of what looked like a stag head or a deer around his neck._

 _"Hi," Anna said to him. "I'm Anna."_

 _"Kristoff. Nice to meet you."_

 _"You looking forward to your first day?" Anna inquired._

 _"Yeah," he answered. "I'm ready to protect and serve."_

 _Anna giggled. "Cops don't actually say that."_

 _"You sure?"_

 _"Positive," Anna responded. "My dad was a cop, so I know these sorts of things."_

 _"Well, I…can't really argue with that." Kristoff replied._

 _Anna nudged him. "It's okay. You stick by me and we'll get through this, partner."_

 _Kristoff smiled at her. "Sure thing, partner."_

xXx

From that moment, Kristoff and Anna were the best of friends and a few years later they became something more, but no matter what they were, Anna always treasured the connection they had. Anna looked at a framed photo on her desk. It was of her and Kristoff on the day they graduated at the top of their class from the academy. She remembered how the commissioner had pinned a shiny gold medal on her chest, a medal that she had held up on her wall at home.

Anna then felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Someone had texted her. Anna then checked her phone.

 **Elsa:** Hey Anna! What's up?

 **Anna:** Hey Els. Nothing much really; just feeling bummed out at work.

 **Elsa:** Aww :( what's wrong?

 **Anna:** I'm nowhere near closer to catching that damn killer and it's stressing me out.

 **Elsa:** Oh. Anything I can do?

 **Anna:** Not really, but I've been meaning to ask you about when you might wanna meet up next?

 **Elsa:** Why not tonight?

 **Anna:** I've got my night shift tonight, sorry, but I might be free tomorrow night.

 **Elsa:** Okay.

 **Anna:** How about the café outside my apartment? They do a lovely turkey leg at dinner time.

 **Elsa:** Sure!

 **Anna:** It's a date then :)

 **Elsa:** See you tomorrow night.

 **Anna:** See ya then, Elsa. I love you

Elsa didn't respond after that. This made Anna feel uncertain.

 **Anna:** Don't you like me saying I love you?

 **Elsa:** Nobody's said that to me in a while.

 **Anna:** Well, I do love you, Elsa. I love you more than anything.

There was no response for several seconds, and then:

 **Elsa:** I love you too, Anna.

Anna smiled happily, the anxiety she felt slowly fading away into her heart.

 **Anna:** See you tomorrow.

She then turned her phone off and went down to the cafeteria. Her tummy was aching for a chocolate donut right now.

xXx

It was late that night in the Popcorn Tavern. At the bar were a few old war buddies in their late forties drinking together, and a young-looking figure in a black hoodie.

"So that's how my niece met her wife!" one of the men finished his story. His name was Stanley Pines; "Stan" to his friends. He was a rather gruff fellow with graying hair and glasses. As he sipped his beer, he noticed the figure in the corner of his eye. "Hey, kid! Come drink with us!"

The figure didn't respond.

"I said drink!" Stan roared. "This is a bar, not a graveyard!"

"Stan, leave the guy alone," the bartender cautioned him. "You've had too much to drink."

"No I haven't!" Stan retorted. "This bitch is a total wimp, not drinking like us men. Fuckin' pussy."

The figure slightly twitched, but not enough that Stan noticed.

"Look, Stanford, if you're gonna start harassing the customers, then get out!" the bartender ordered.

Stan grumbled and made his way out the bar, putting on his coat. As he walked out into the rain, he heard soft footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw the same figure from the bar standing behind him. "Come back for more, huh?" Stan drunkenly growled. "Come on, then! Hit me with your best shot!"

The figured took out a flick knife and stabbed it into Stan's stomach.

"Aggghh!" Stan cried.

"You think I'm a pussy now, you drunken old fuck?" the figure demanded.

The figured stabbed Stan repeatedly with the knife, his screams of pain echoing into the night until the life was extinguished from his body. The figure discarded the body into a nearby trash can and tossed a white rose onto him. "You should be grateful. I just finished what your liver started."

And with that the figure walked away, dissapearing into the night.

xXx

 **Author's note:** Sorry for the shorter than usual chapter, but it couldn't think of anything else to cram in ^^:

I hope you enjoy this latest gratutious murder by the killer, as well as the flashback

See ya next time! ^^


	9. Chapter 8: Date Night

Chapter 8: Date Night

Anna awoke the next morning to find that she'd received a text from Kristoff. His message was two words: "Another one." Anna sighed and made her way down to the scene of the crime, seeing Kristoff waiting for her. "Who bit the dust this time?" she asked.

"Stanford Pines," Kristoff answered. "War veteran. Bartender says he was mouthing off to one of the customers. Description matches what we saw in that security tape."

Anna groaned. "I guess this bastard only had himself to blame. Have the forensic guys bag him and send him to the morgue."

"Yep." Kristoff then turned and called out, "Yo! Bag and tag!"

Anna watched as the forensic people stuffed the body into a bag to be taken back to the station.

Kristoff sighed. "This is a break in the pattern."

"Blame the guy who got murdered. He's the one who decided to piss of a serial killer." Anna popped some chewing gum into her mouth.

"Have you noticed that some of the victims didn't get the same treatment as that first girl?" Kristoff wondered aloud. "Her flower was placed very deliberately. Look at this guy, and that hooker. Their flowers looked like they'd just been thrown onto the body."

"Maybe they have some connection to the killer. Like they reminded them of something that they didn't like."

"That's probably it. Those kills seemed to show higher levels of aggression than the others."

"So if we figure out what they reminded them of, we might be able to make some sort of psychological profile of the killer."

"Yeah. And that profile will help us narrow down the list."

"Let's head back to the station and we'll begin putting it together."

"Right."

xXx

They soon got back to the station and Anna had Kristoff set up a document on a nearby computer to type notes onto. "All right," Kristoff theorized. "We know Stan was a drinker. Maybe someone in the killer's past was an alcoholic."

"Like a family member or something," Anna put in.

Kristoff typed "Alcoholic?" into the computer. "What about the hooker?"

"Someone female in the killer's life, like a mother or a sister."

"How does that connect?"

Anna thought for a moment. "Maybe the killer's parents were abusive. The dad was a drunkard and the mother…something else."

"That's definitely a possibility." Kristoff typed it into the computer.

"What about Miss Price?"

"I honestly don't know with her."

"Maybe the killer likes to keep to themselves," she theorized. "Possibly due to something from their childhood that made them isolated. When Price made the news story about the killer, she threatened that isolation."

Kristoff typed "Isolation?" into the computer.

Anna looked over his shoulder at the computer. "So, what have we got so far?"

"Just a list of possibilities."

Anna sighed. "What else do we have?"

"This is pretty much it," Kristoff replied.

"Alright. Save it for now, and we'll call it a day."

"I guess that's about all we can do. Well, that and paperwork."

"You can do the paperwork," Anna told him. "I've got a date with Elsa."

Kristoff sighed. "Look, if you're into her, that's fine, but at least make up your mind as to which of us you want to be with."

"I don't know if I will make my mind up," Anna admitted. "She's just so wonderful and kind, like you. Choosing between the two of you is like choosing between my two favourite movies."

"Well, sooner or later, you'll have to."

"Well, I'm gonna favour the later," Anna said, kissing him on the cheek. "See ya tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah," Kristoff replied.

xXx

Later that evening, Anna was sat at the table of the café outside her apartment. She was wearing a short black dress and red pearl necklace. Elsa soon arrived, wearing jeans and a t-shirt. When she saw Anna, she blushed. "Wow. I feel underdressed."

"It's fine, Els," Anna replied. "Sit down."

Elsa did so, smiling. "You look nice."

"You're not bad yourself," Anna commented.

"Thanks." She stretched her arms out a bit.

Anna blushed at Elsa's muscular arms.

"By the way, I got myself a job," she went on. "That grocery store on Tenth Avenue."

"Oh, good!" Anna replied. "I hear that place pays well."

"Yeah, it's a solid job."

"When do you start work?"

"Tomorrow's my first day."

"Good luck from me!" Anna chirped.

"Thanks." Elsa smiled.

Soon, their food arrived. It was a large turkey leg with a side of chips.

"Mmmm!" Anna grinned as she licked her lips. "This looks good!"

"Yeah!" Elsa agreed.

The two dug into their meal, Anna chomping on the turkey like a wild animal. "So Elsa?" She asked with her mouth full. "Do you have any family?"

"Nah. They died years ago."

"Oh. I'm sorry," Anna apologised.

"It's fine. Not much you can really do."

"What about any boyfriends or girlfriends? Besides me, I mean."

"Not really. Most folks I meet kinda get turned off by the whole asexual thing."

"Well, there must have been someone? After all you did say that I was the first person to say I love you to you in a long time."

Elsa nodded. "Yeah, there was one girl. Her name was Jessica."

"What happened between you and her?"

"She got a big acting job. Had to move away."

"Was she nice?"

"Yeah, she was pretty sweet. She acted kinda slutty, but she said she actually hated people who cheated."

"I see. Well, I won't ever leave you, Elsa," Anna vowed.

"I'm sure you won't." Elsa ate some more of the turkey. "So, how's work?"

Anna sighed. "Shit as ever. We found another body this morning."

"Jesus. How many is that?"

"I've lost count, to be honest," she admitted. "There seems to be a new body turning up every week. My partner and I started making a profile about the killer today, in order to try and narrow the suspect down."

"Oh. Don't they have people in the FBI who do that?"

"I want to do that myself," Anna remarked, slightly aggressive. "This is my case, and I don't want some nosey fed snooping around and messing it up."

"I understand. But maybe you shouldn't take it so personally."

Anna sighed. "You're right. I have been getting a little obsessed lately."

"I'm glad you're making progress, though."

Anna leaned forward and gave Elsa a kiss. "Thanks, Elsa."

Elsa smiled at her. "No problem, Anna." Soon, the desert arrived: a pair of vanilla sundaes. Elsa's eyes brightened. "Mmm, I love ice cream!"

"Me too!" Anna grinned.

Elsa grabbed a spoon and started eating the sundae. Anna did the same, moaning heavenly as the icy white cream slid down her throat.

"Man, I haven't had a good sundae in too long!" Elsa remarked.

"Trust me, this place does the best sundaes," Anna replied.

"I believe it!"

Anna took out the wafer from her sundae. "You want my wafer?"

Elsa nodded. "And you can have mine." The two girlfriends shared their wafers, and Elsa smiled at Anna. "You know, if I weren't asexual, I'd be all over you."

"I'm trying my best to stop myself from being all over you," Anna joked. "Because I don't wanna make you uncomfortable."

"Well, thanks for that."

Anna leaned over and kissed Elsa again. Elsa kissed back, her hand on Anna's cheek. A soft moan escaped Anna as they kissed. Soon, Elsa pulled back. "Anna…are you sure you want to be with me?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Anna nodded.

"Okay. I'm just thinking that there are better people out there than me."

"Those people aren't as sweet and as beautiful as you," Anna told her.

Elsa smiled. "Fair enough."

Anna then looked at her watch. "Aww shit, it's getting late."

"Yeah, I guess it is," Elsa remarked.

"I'm gonna head home," Anna told Elsa as she got up from her seat. "I'll see you soon, Elsie."

"Bye!" Elsa said, waving.

Anna gave Elsa a goodbye kiss and headed home to her apartment, signalling the end of another long day.

xXx

 **Author's note:** Lovey Dovey lesbian datey time!

it's so cute :3

See ya next time!


	10. Chapter 9: Off the Force

Chapter 9: Off the Force

Anna browsed through the aisles of the supermarket. She had been so focused on her work that she had forgotten about restocking the supplies of food in her apartment. She had a good excuse to do it today, as it was her day off. She picked up a box of cereal and examined it with her keen detective eye. "Yeah, I'll need this." She then dropped the box into her trolley and kept moving through the aisles. Once she'd gotten everything she needed, she proceeded to the checkout, eager to get home to her comfy couch to watch some TV. She put all her items on the checkout as the shop assistant scanned them.

"Looks like someone's been a big shopper today," the assistant commented in a brassy New York accent. The assistant was a young woman the same age as Anna. She had short blonde hair in pigtails and noticeably pale complexion on her face, almost as if she were some sort of female clown.

"Well, I haven't been shopping in a while," Anna excused. "My job's been very stressful for me lately."

"It's okay, dear. I know exactly how that feels. Try working this job 24/7," the assistant replied in a rather humorous manner. "That'll be $27.99, please."

Anna took out her credit card and slid it into the reader, typing her PIN number in.

The assistant smiled and packed the bags for Anna. "Have a nice day!"

"Thanks," Anna responded.

Anna then walked over to her car, packing up the shopping in the trunk. As she packed the last bag in, she heard the alarms go off in the supermarket.

"What the hell?" she said out loud.

Anna then saw a figure run out of the store, being chased by two security guards.

"Stop right there!" One of the guards exclaimed.

Anna then noticed what the figure was wearing. It was a dark hoodie-just like the one the killer wore the night Chloe Price was murdered. This figure might be the White Rose Killer. Anna growled angrily and charged after the figure, jumping on top of him as he tried to leave the parking lot. "You're under arrest, motherfucker!" Anna snarled as she forced herself upon him.

"Let me go!" The figure cried back as he was crushed under Anna's weight. "Please!"

"Like fuck I am, you son of a bitch!" Anna growled. She turned the figure over and began to pummel them with her bare hands. "That's for Miss Price! That's for Belle Andrews! And this is for me!"

"Stop! Stop! I'm no killer!" the figure screamed as Anna beat him. "I only stole this to support my family!"

Anna stopped her assault to see the figure quivering in fear. He was a young man a little younger than her, but his face was now covered in bruises from Anna's fists, marks on the side of his jaw and blood dripping from his mouth where teeth had been knocked out. He was breathing very weakly due to Anna having jabbed his throat. Anna covered her mouth. This man wasn't the killer; she had just beat an innocent man to near death.

"Oh, fuck me," she sighed in anger.

She looked around to see a small crowd had gathered around her, shocked to see that one of their city's finest had committed such a violent act.

xXx

"What the fuck were you doing, Anna?!" Chief McCallister demanded, slamming his fist on his desk. "Stopping a shoplifting is one thing, but beating the shit out of the perp because you think he MIGHT be someone else is another!"

"I didn't realise at the time, sir," Anna said. "My emotions got the better of me."

"Well, if you can't keep your emotions under control, then you have no business being a police officer!" he shouted. He then paused for a moment, taking a breath and sitting down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

"No," Anna said softly. "You're right, Uncle David. I deserve to be thrown out of the force. This damn case has gotten me so damn worked up that I'm a liability."

He shook his head. "No. Anna, you're one of my best officers. Besides, I know how much this job means to you. That said, I can't ignore what you've done. You're not off the force…but you are off the case."

"Then I'll hand in my resignation now," Anna replied. "I'm sorry, sir, but this is for the best. I'm not fit for the force anymore."

David sighed. "Anna…are you sure this is what you want?"

Anna looked at him and sighed as well. "I don't know. But I don't want this right now. I'll probably come back, but until I'm able to, I request to be put on leave."

"Okay. Unpaid administrative leave." David looked at her. "For what it's worth…your dad would be proud of how you're handling this."

"Would he? Dad never beat the crap out of an innocent man and nearly killed him. I did."

"Maybe. But you're doing the right thing. You understand that you made a mistake, and you're facing the consequences head-on."

"I guess so." Anna smiled. "See you soon, Uncle David."

He held out his hand. "I hate to say this, but until you come back…you don't get to keep your badge."

Anna pulled the badge off and gave it to him.

"Just remember: I may not be your boss right now, but I'm still your friend."

"I can live with that," Anna replied. "I'm gonna go say goodbye to Kristoff, if that's okay."

David nodded in approval. "Go ahead, Anna."

Anna went off to find Kristoff. She would find him sitting at his desk, looking over the paperwork for the White Rose case.

"Kristoff?" Anna called to him softly as she stood next to his desk

He looked up at her. "Hey, Anna. What's up?"

"Have you heard? I'm leaving the force for a while."

"Oh, yeah. It's all over the internet. Reckon it'll be on the news tonight too."

Anna sighed. "You know I didn't mean it, right?"

He nodded. "The problem is, they don't. They just see a police woman who went nuts over a random guy."

"I know," Anna sighed as looked at him. "I didn't want to tell you this right now, but I might never get the chance." She then gulped. "Kristoff, I've made my decision."

"Decision? About what?"

"About you and Elsa."

His expression fell. "Oh. You chose her, huh?"

Anna nodded. "I'm going to ask her to marry me the day after tomorrow."

Kristoff sighed. "Anna, how long have you even known her?"

"Two or three weeks now," Anna answered. "But she's just so perfect for me, Kristoff. I know you are too, but you're perfect as a friend."

"I…I understand," He placed his hand on his forehead. "It just feels weird, you going off with someone you pretty much just met."

"But I've known her for a while now, so it isn't like that," Anna told him. "If it helps, we'll be sure to invite you to the wedding. You can be the best man, or be the one to give me away."

"All right." Kristoff accepted.

Anna gave him a goodbye hug. "I'm sorry It has to be like this."

He hugged back. "I'm gonna miss you, Anna. Can…can I kiss you one last time?"

Anna chuckled. "Sure. I suppose I can let you have that."

Kristoff gently kissed Anna's lips.

Anna kissed back softly, but soon pulled away "I….guess this is goodbye, then."

He nodded. "Yeah. Just know that I'm always here if you need me."

"Thank you, Kristoff," Anna told him. With that, she took her leave, heading home from what might have been her final day on the force.

xXx

 **Author's note:** Aww man, what a bad thing to happen to Anna. Things will get a bit better for her, but they'll probably go back down again...

Anyway, see ya next time! ^^


	11. Chapter 10: The proposal

Chapter 10: The Proposal

One day had passed since Anna had been put on leave from the police force. As grateful as she was for the chance to collect herself, she still felt something gnawing at her gut. As hard as she tried not to think about it, she knew that the White Rose Killer was still out there. She knew she had to do something good for herself. She had planned to propose to Elsa; why not get that done with?

She headed out to the jewelry store in the mall and browsed through the rings, hoping to find one that wasn't too expensive for her.

A handsome African-American gentleman in a collared shirt, tie, and sweater vest walked up to her. Pinned to his chest was a fancy name tag that read 'Naveen.' "Hello, miss," he said smoothly. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact," Anna replied. "I'm looking for a ring to propose to my girlfriend."

"Ah, I see what you mean. Perhaps I can help you." He led her over to the counter. "We have plenty of rings in a wide variety of styles and prices. If I may ask, what exactly is your budget?"

"Umm, something under 500 bucks?"

"You're in luck. We have several rings within that price range, and some of them are actually on sale for 15% off."

"How very generous," Anna remarked

"Here at Evangeline's, we pride ourselves on crafting and selling jewelry that is not only beautiful, but affordable." He flashed her a smile that oozed enthusiasm. This guy should be in the commercials for this place, Anna thought.

"Tell me, what is this girl like?" Naveen asked. "If we understand her tastes, we can find a suitable ring."

"She keeps to herself mostly," Anna explained, "but she's really sweet when you get to know her."

"Hmm." Naveen stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps a silver band with a rather small diamond set into it. Rather plain, but still quite lovely."

"That would be perfect." Anna's face beamed.

"Excellent!" Naveen said, flashing that commercial-worthy smile again. He took out a small box from behind the counter and opened it to show Anna the ring he had described. "Is this to your liking?"

Anna nodded happily.

"I thought so." He went over to the register and rang her up. "This ring happens to be on sale, as I mentioned, so that brings your total to…$250 even."

Anna held out her credit card. "I'll take it."

Naveen swiped her card, punched a few buttons on the register, then handed her the box, her card, and the receipt. "There you are, miss."

"Thank you, Naveen," Anna said gratefully.

"You are very welcome. Hopefully, I will see you again soon."

Anna smiled and headed back to her apartment. When she got there, she felt her phone buzz in her pocket; she'd gotten a text.

 **Elsa:** Hey Anna! What's up?

 **Anna:** Oh hey Elsa, I was just thinking about you.

 **Elsa:** I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner later.

 **Anna:** I'd love to. I have a special surprise for you.

 **Elsa:** Ooh! I can't wait! Where do you wanna go?

 **Anna:** I know a fancy restaurant called Gusteau's. It's very expensive, but it'll be worth it.

 **Elsa:** Oh, yeah. I heard that place makes something called ratatouille; apparently it's delicious.

 **Anna:** I'll see you then sweetie.

She then turned off her phone and went to her wardrobe, hoping to find the right outfit to wear to propose to Elsa. She soon found the perfect thing to wear in her dad's old closet. "Bingo."

xXx

Elsa waited just inside the front door of Gusteau's that evening. She wore a rather plain midnight-blue evening gown, accented by a black choker around her neck. Soon, Anna arrived at the restaurant. She had her hair up in a bun, but unlike Elsa, she was wearing a tuxedo.

Elsa blushed as Anna entered. "Wow. I, uh, wasn't expecting that."

"I wanted to be dapper for you." Anna smirked.

Elsa smiled. "Well, you look great."

Anna grinned. "Let's sit down, cutie."

"Yeah, let's." She took Anna's arm. Anna escorted her to the table and let her sit down, kissing her hand like a prince.

Elsa smiled. "This is the nicest restaurant I think I've ever been to."

"It's gonna be even nicer tonight for you, my love," Anna cooed.

Elsa giggled. "You're so nice to me." Soon their food arrived: the restaurant's famous ratatouille. Elsa smiled. "Mmm, this looks really good!" As she picked up her fork and got ready to eat, Anna would notice what looked like a scar on the very edge of her shoulder, peeking out from under her platinum blonde braid.

"Hey Elsa, what's that?" Anna asked, pointing to the scar

Elsa quickly covered the scar completely with her hair. "It's nothing," she said, reddening slightly.

"Okay, if you say so," Anna accepted warily. In an effort to change the subject, she asked, "So how's your job coming?"

"It's all right. Helps me pay for rent and cable at my apartment."

"Good to hear," Anna said.

The blonde nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah. How about you?"

"I've actually been off work for a few days," Anna replied.

"Really? What happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

Elsa nodded. "I get it."

"Mmmm, this food is good!" Anna remarked.

"No kidding," Elsa said.

Anna then noticed Elsa's scar again. "Elsa, did you hurt yourself today or something? That scar looks serious."

Elsa sighed. "Can we talk about it after dinner, please?"

"Okay," Anna replied. "We'll worry about it later."

xXx

After they finished their meal, Anna paid the bill, and the two women walked out of the restaurant.

"So, what's up with the scar?" Anna asked again.

Elsa sighed. "I need you to promise that what I say will stay between us, okay?"

"Sure."

Elsa moved her braid and turned around. She reached into her purse and took out a tissue, handing it to Anna. "Start at the top, and just rub down in a line."

Anna held the tissue and dabbed it on Elsa's neck and upper back, moving downwards. As she did this, a series of red lines slowly began to appear. "Elsa," she asked in a concerned tone, "are these all scars?"

"Yes," Elsa answered softly.

Anna hugged her. "It's okay. How did you get them?"

"My…my father," Elsa explained, sniffling. "He gave them to me."

Anna cuddled her. "Shhh. It's okay, baby. Do you want me to give you the present I got for you?"

"Y-you…got me a present?"

Anna nodded. "It's a very special present."

"What is it?"

"Close your eyes."

Elsa closed her eyes. "Whenever you're ready."

Anna got down on one knee, opening the box with the ring for Elsa to see. "You can open your eyes now."

Elsa did so, her mouth opening in shock. "Anna…?"

Anna smiled happily. "What do you say, Elsa?"

The blonde's eyes filled with tears. "Please ask me. Say those four words. I…I wanna hear you say it."

"Elsa, will you marry me?"

Elsa covered her mouth, fighting back tears. She nodded rapidly. Anna slid the ring on her finger. Seconds later, Elsa threw her arms around Anna, starting to cry.

Anna hugged her tight, stroking her back. "You'll be safe with me, Elsa," she said. "I promise to always love and protect you."

"I…I was scared," Elsa murmured. "I thought if you could see them…you might not like me."

"Elsa, I love you no matter what." Anna told her. "That's what unconditional love is all about."

"You mean it?" Elsa asked. "You really love me?"

Anna nodded. "Yes, I do."

Elsa took a deep breath, calming herself down. "I love you too."

Anna pressed her lips to Elsa's, kissing her softly. Elsa kissed back, her hands on Anna's shoulders.

Anna pulled back and smiled. "When do you want the wedding?"

"I…I don't know. My mind is all frazzled."

"That's alright. We don't have to decide right away."

"Good," Elsa said, rubbing her temple. "This is just so much to take in."

"You wanna spend the night at my place?"

"N-no thanks. I need a little time to collect my thoughts."

"Alright." Anna kissed her. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Yeah, sounds good."

"Bye, Elsa!" Anna bid her fiancée farewell. She then headed to her car and drove home. She had never felt so happy in all her life; soon, Elsa would be a part of it.

xXx

A young woman with frizzy red hair named Merida DunBroch walked through Tipton Park, yawning tiredly. It had been a long day at the department store where she worked; countless people coming in and asking unbelievably stupid questions. "Bloody people," she muttered to herself. "Who the fuck tries to return half a box of cereal? WITHOUT THE RECEIPT?!"

As she headed towards her apartment building, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, as if someone was watching her. She looked over her shoulder and saw a figure in a black hooded jacket and dark jeans standing several feet away from her. Who is that? she wondered.

The figure slowly walked close to her, holding out a flick knife.

"Stay back!" Merida growled as she looked at the figure. "I'm warning ye. I was a black belt in high school."

The figure jumped at her, tackling to the ground and holding the knife a few inches from her face. Merida fought back hard and pushed the knife back at the killer's face, cutting their cheek with it. The figure cried out in pain and dropped the knife. Merida tried to escape, only for the killer to grab them by the neck with their gloved hand.

"No one messes with me," the figure growled in a cold, emotionless tone. "It would be wise to remember that."

Merida stared into the killer's eyes as she felt their grip on her neck tightening like a noose, darkness forming at the corners of her eyes. As Merida fell unconscious, the figure snapped Merida's neck, killing her instantly. As the blood dripped from their wound onto Merida's body, the killer took out a white rose from their pocket and placed it onto Merida's body.

The figure then dragged Merida into a nearby bush, where she wouldn't be disturbed. As the figure walked away from the body, various thoughts of confusion filled their mind. " _Why did I think of her? Why did I let my guard down? I'm never that sloppy with a kill._ "

As the figure realised they had almost failed in their mission, they picked up their discarded flick knife. "Should I end it here?" they thought. " _No, I have her now. She'll silence the voices for me, and I'll help silence her voices as well._ "

And with that, they disappeared into the night.

xXx

 **Author's note:** Dun Dun Dun! I wonder what the killer is planning "Giggles mischeviously"

Also Anna and Elsa are engaged! Yay!

See ya next time! ^^


	12. Chapter 11: Bloodied Rose

Chapter 11: Bloodied Rose

Kristoff stood over the young woman's body, sighing. Another victim. And this time, Anna wouldn't be here to help body had been discovered by a jogger that morning, who had phoned the station. He sighed. "Have we got an ID on her?" he inquired.

"Merida DunBroch," one of the officers answered.

Hans walked over to Kristoff. "What did I miss?"

"The White Rose Killer struck again," Kristoff replied. "See if you can identify anything about her. How she was killed, how long she's been dead, things like that."

Hans knelt down, examining the body. "That's strange. No stab wounds. The killer snapped her neck."

Kristoff then saw a spot of blood on the woman's shirt. "You sure about that? That looks like blood there."

"There seem to be defensive wounds on her hands. It's possible she tried to fight back."

"Then where did the blood come from? Her arms are nowhere near that spot, so it can't be from there."

"Maybe she got a hit in. This could be the killer's blood."

"If it is, we could have our first clue as to who this killer is," Kristoff realised. "Take a sample back to the forensics lab and analyse it."

"Right. In the meantime, let's get this girl back as well."

Kristoff turned to the other officers. "Alright, folks! Let's bag and tag and get the hell outa here!"

Hans stood up, checking his watch. "Where's Detective Ellis?"

"Didn't you hear? She's on leave."

"Oh, right, I forgot. Assaulting that shoplifter."

"She's actually probably gonna be on leave for a while. She got engaged a few days ago."

"But I thought she was dating you?"

"We broke up."

"Oh…." Hans fell silent.

"It's alright, Sideburns; I'm over it," Kristoff told him. "If she's happy, I'm happy."

"I suppose so. You don't happen to know the name of her fiancé, do you?"

"Elsa," Kristoff stated.

"Interesting." Hans observed. "Anyway, let's get back to the station."

"Yeah, let's," Kristoff agreed.

xXx

Elsa and Anna were in Anna's apartment, planning out how their wedding would go. They had sorted out all the major details of the wedding and were now checking to see if everything was in place for their big day.

"Okay so who's going to go down the aisle?" Anna asked.

"Probably me. You looked way too good in that suit."

"Nah, I'm usually a dress girl," Anna remarked. "I only wore the tux for fun."

Elsa shrugged. "Fair enough."

"Tell ya what: you wait at the altar for me in your dress, and I'll come down the aisle in mine."

"That sounds sweet." Elsa commented.

"Speaking of the dresses, what did you choose?"

"I can't tell you; I'd spoil the surprise." She winked.

"If that's the case, I'll keep mine a secret as well." Anna winked back.

"So did you like that chapel I showed you?" Anna asked. "It's where my Mom and Dad got married, so I thought it would be really sweet if we got married there too."

"Yeah, I did like it." Elsa said. "It's cosy, secluded, perfect for girls like us."

"Then we'll have the wedding there." Anna accepted. "Where did you choose to have the reception?"

"I thought you were choosing that?"

No I delegated that task to you." Anna responded.

"Well, either way, I did have one idea. How about that nice little venue on Elm Street?"

"What's that?"

"It's a little place you can rent out for private parties and stuff. I'm kinda surprised you haven't heard of it." Elsa remarked.

"I don't really go to that part of town often." Anna explained. "Too much crazy shit goes on around there."

"Yeah. I live out near there, so I guess that's how I knew about it and you didn't."

"Okay, we've already sorted out the cake and food and shit. Are we still okay for honeymooning at your old house in the woods?"

"Oh, definitely," Elsa replied. "We should invite that guy you mentioned to the wedding. What was his name again?"

"Kristoff," Anna stated. "He's the man I was with before I decided to be with you."

"Yeah, him."

At that moment Anna's phone vibrated in her pocket. She was getting a phone call. "Excuse me for a moment."

"Oh, go ahead." Elsa replied.

Anna walked outside and held the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, Anna," Kristoff's voice said. "It's me."

"Oh, hey Kristoff," Anna replied.

"Just wanted to update you on the case," he began. "There was another victim this morning, but the M.O. changed. This one had her neck snapped, and it looks like she was able to fight back. There was blood on her shirt that we think might be the killer's."

Anna's eyes perked. "Really?!"

"Yeah. We've got Ferb and the forensics team working on it now. They should have a match by this evening."

"That's great news!" Anna cheered. "Soon you'll know who the killer is and be able to put them behind bars."

"Yeah. And when we tell the press, I'll let them know that I couldn't have done it without you, feisty pants."

Anna sighed. "I wish I could be there, Kristoff."

"Don't worry about it, Anna," Kristoff told her. "You just enjoy your time with Elsa."

"That reminds me," Anna stated, "Elsa and I have booked our wedding for next week. Will you be able to make it? It's gonna be at the Corona chapel, the one outside of town."

"Yeah, I'll be there," Kristoff promised.

Anna hugged the phone. "Thanks, Kristoff." She ended the call and walked back into the apartment.

"Who was that?" Elsa asked.

"Kristoff. Apparently he's found the blood of the killer we were trying to track down."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He found the blood in the park, near one of the bodies," Anna explained.

"That's good. Hope he catches the guy."

"Might not be a guy," Anna pointed out.

"You know what I meant."

Anna giggled and kissed Elsa on the cheek.

Elsa smiled. "I love you."

"And I love you too. Now come on; this wedding isn't gonna plan itself."

"I know, I know."

Anna giggled and cuddled Elsa as the two of them got back to their wedding planning.

xXx

That evening, Kristoff went down to the forensics lab to check on their progress with the blood sample.

"Hey, Ferby!" Kristoff called over to the green haired scientist. "You got anything yet?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Ferb answered. "We have a possible match on the blood."

"Go on, who is it?" Kristoff inquired.

Ferb led Kristoff to his computer. "The DNA belongs to her." He pulled up a picture of a pale-skinned little girl with blue eyes and platinum blonde hair. "I should mention that the only DNA we had on file for her was from when she was 10 years old."

Kristoff looked closely at the picture. For some odd reason, she seemed familiar to him. "Ferb, can the computers predict what this woman would look like if she was the same age as me?" He then asked.

"I believe they can." Ferb opened the software, and they aged the little girl's face to what it would look like in her late twenties.

Kristoff's mouth dropped slightly. He took out his phone and pulled up a picture of Anna with her new fiancé, Elsa, a woman identical to the woman on the screen. "Would you say that this is her?" he asked Ferb.

Ferb looked at Kristoff's phone. "It's very likely."

Kristoff then put the phone in his pocket. "I have to warn Anna. Ferb, hold the fort here."

"Okay…?" Ferb looked confused.

Kristoff then headed out into the parking lot in a rush. He knew had to get to Anna and get her away from Elsa now. As he got into his car, a figure suddenly jumped up from the backseat, jabbing a syringe into his neck. "Ahhh!" Kristoff cried out in pain and surprise. He pulled out the syringe and turned around to fight the figure, but quickly lost consciousness.

The figure smiled as they eyed Kristoff's now sleeping form. "Sleep tight, Detective Rodgers. I can't have you spoiling the surprise for her." They took out Kristoff's keys from his pocket and used them to start the car, driving away with Kristoff in tow.

xXx

 **Author's note:** No! Kristoff! you got drugged and captured!

But was he correct? is Elsa really the killer? Find out next time, same Elsanna time, same Elsanna channel

Also Elsa and Anna are getting married next chapter ^^

See ya next time!


	13. Chapter 12: Till Death Do Us Part

Chapter 12: Till Death Do Us Part

The day of the wedding was finally upon them. Anna sat in her dressing room, getting ready for the ceremony. She had chosen a slender, mermaid style wedding dress with a large white veil perched on top of her head and covering her face. She also wore a silver pearl necklace and earrings. Soon she heard a knock at her door. "Come in!"

Chief McCallister walked into the dressing room, wearing a tuxedo. "Hey, Anna."

"Oh, hey Uncle David." Anna replied, happily.

"How are you feeling?"

"A mix of feelings really," Anna began. "Nervous because I'm getting married. Happy because I'm marrying the woman I love, and sad because Kristoff isn't here."

"Yeah. He actually called in sick; came down with the flu or something."

Anna sighed. "but the show must go on. Kristoff would want me to be happy. that's how I'll be." She looked at her uncle with a smile.

David smiled as well. "I know your father would be proud of you, Anna."

Anna chuckled. "I guess he would. I mean you were his best man at his wedding."

"Yeah, I remember."

Anna soon stood up. "What do you think of my dress?"

"You look great," Her remarked. "Just like a princess."

"Thanks." Anna responded. "I bet Elsa will love it."

He smiled. "I don't doubt it."

"What time is it?" Anna wondered.

David checked his watch. "We still have about half an hour."

"You sure? You always told me how your watch was always super slow."

"Yeah, I know. You wouldn't believe how many times I was late because of this damn thing."

Anna laughed. "Between you being late and Kristoff losing his jacket, I'd say the force had it's funny moments."

"It has indeed," David agreed.

Anna picked up the bouquet nearby. "Come on then, Uncle David, Elsa's waiting for me."

xXx

Elsa stood at the altar in a white gown with a floral design on the bodice, and silver teardrop earrings.

She was smiling happily as she saw all of Anna's colleagues in the aisles of the chapel, here to wish them the very best.

Soon the wedding march began to play and Anna walked down the aisle with her uncle, grinning under her veil.

Elsa smiled. Anna looked absolutely beautiful.

Anna soon arrived at the altar, giving her bouquet to her uncle and taking her place in front of Elsa. She gave her a loving look as she took her hands.

"You look amazing," Elsa whispered.

"So do you." Anna whispered back.

The priest cleared his throat. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Anna Ellis and Elsa Lawton in the bonds of holy matrimony."

Anna and Elsa remained holding each other's hands, their love flowing between them.

"Who has the rings?"

Olaf came forward with them. "I do!" he said cheerily.

Anna smiled. "Thanks, little guy" She thought.

"Do you, Elsa, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, to have and to hold, till death do you part?"

Elsa took one of the rings, sliding it onto Anna's finger. "I do."

Anna looked at the golden band that Elsa had slid onto her finger, the symbol that she belonged to Elsa now.

"And do you, Anna, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, to have and to hold, till death do you part?"

"I do" Anna responded, taking the other ring and placing it upon Elsa's finger.

Elsa smiled happily.

Anna looked at Elsa deeply. they were joined now and no one would tear them asunder.

"I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Anna stood firm and puckered her lips, waiting for Elsa to kiss her.

Elsa lifted Anna's large veil and kissed her passionately.

Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa and kissed back, holding her new wife close.

xXx

A few hours later, the wedding reception was in full swing. Everyone was there and having a good time.

Anna and Elsa were sat at the white table on the side of the room. Anna had taken off her veil and was chatting to Elsa.

"I can't belive we're finally married." She confessed to her wife.

"Me too." Elsa responded.

Soon, the chief called everyone's attention. "May I have you attention please?" He requested.

All of the guests fell silent and looked over at him.

"First of all I would like to say a big thanks for coming her to celebrate this joyous occasion." He began. "I have known Anna since she was a little girl. Bold, fearless, headstrong. So when I was greeted with the news that she was to marry. I had my full support for her."

Anna blushed softly.

"Anna, from the bottom of my heart. You and Elsa are a beautiful pair of brides and I wish you all the best."

The guests began to clap for the happy couple.

Elsa stood up. "I have something I'd like to say as well."

Anna looked up at her new wife and smiled. "Go right ahead, Elsa."

"Anna, when I first met you, I never would have thought we'd get married. I didn't think you actually felt anything for me. But now I know that you love me. And...I love you too."

Tears began to form in Anna's eyes at Elsa's touching words. "Thank you." She mouthed softly.

After having a few slices of wedding cake, Anna and Elsa took to the dance floor and began to waltz slowly to the romantic music.

Elsa gazed lovingly into Anna's eyes, watching their whole future together play out in front of her.

Anna gave Elsa a peck on the lips. "I love you, Mrs Ellis."

"I love you too, Mrs. Lawton."

Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck and kissed her softly.

Elsa smiled, giving Anna an Eskimo kiss.

Anna touched foreheads with Elsa, embracing her to the sound of the music.

xXx

Soon the party was over and the newlyweds made their way out of the reception hall, the guests showering them with confetti on the way to their car.

As they got in, Elsa smiled. "I have a special wedding present waiting for you at the house."

"Really?" Anna inquired.

"Yeah. I think you'll really like it."

Anna kissed her, "I can't wait."

"Neither can I." Elsa grinned.

Anna sat back as Elsa started up the car.

They drove out to Elsa's house on the edge of town. The house was very quiet and old looking, as if it hadn't been lived in for many years. There seemed to be no glass in the windows and the hedges seemed to have no leaves on them save for a few bushes.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Anna asked, a little unsure.

"Yes," Elsa said. "This is it."

"Alright, let's go in." Anna accepted.

The newlyweds got out of their car and Anna creaked open the door of the old house. Inside there was a lot of torn wallpaper and rotting wood. If Anna was a reviewer for a travel agency, she'd give this accommodation a two out of ten.

"Did you see the bushes outside?" Elsa asked.

"No. Why do you ask?" Anna responded.

Anna peaked out of the front door and saw the bushes of white roses outside of the house. White roses. The mark of the killer.

Anna felt her heart sink slowly. "I've seen these flowers before."

Elsa smiled. "My roses do look lovely don't they."

"Lovely wouldn't be what I would describe them," Anna said. "To me, they are the mark of a vicious killer."

"No killer would dare be in these woods," Elsa comforted her. "Come with me. Your present is in my old room."

Anna followed her new wife, a growing uncertainty filling her chest.

Elsa led Anna to a room that looked like it had once belonged to a little girl; the torn wallpaper had a cute floral pattern on it, and there was a small dresser with a cracked mirror over it.

"What happened to this mirror?" Anna asked.

Elsa stopped for a moment. "It made me look ugly whenever I saw myself in it. Like I was some fat bitch who the world would toss aside."

She then looked at Anna. "I'm sorry about that. Being in this room brings back a lot of bad memories for me."

"It's alright." Anna replied, feeling slightly suspicious.

Anna looked over at a picture on the wall with what looked like Elsa and her parents on it. Their faces had been crossed out with a red marker pen. "Why is this crossed out."

"It's to remind me that my parents are dead," Elsa told her. "That they cannot hurt me anymore."

"I see." Anna said. Something was not making sense. Why would Elsa bring her to such a creepy place for their honeymoon and why did everything in that room seem so sinister?

"Your present is in the closet, Anna," Elsa then said, gesturing to a large, old and slightly rotten wooden closet.

Anna went over to the closet and opened it. What she found made her blood run cold. Inside was Kristoff, bound and gagged with black tape, a white rose tied to his chest.

Anna turned around and looked at Elsa. "Is this some kind of sick joke?!"

She turned around to see Elsa holding Kristoff's gun, pointing it directly at her. "You sound just like my mother, I hated my mother."

"Elsa..." Anna came to a dreadful realisation. "Are you the White Rose Killer?" Anna didn't want to believe it, but she had to know.

"Please Elsa!" Anna started to cry. "I have to know!"

Elsa just stood there, holding the gun at Anna, glaring at her emotionlessly. "I killed them," she said. "I killed them all."

Anna stood back in horror. The woman she had just married, was in fact the white rose killer.

"B-but why?" Anna felt in shock.

"The scars," Elsa said. "My father was an alcoholic. He loved beating me with his belt. My mother was a religious nut; after every beating, she'd lock me in the basement and tell me to repent my sins. _You need to cleanse yourself child_ , she would say. But all I ever wanted was for her throat to be cleansed with bleach."

"That's no reason to kill people." Anna responded, a slight anger filling her voice. "I thought you were kind, I loved you. How could you lie to me!"

Elsa held a finger to her temple. "The voices. I hear my parents every day, berating me, shunning me, calling me some angsty lesbian bitch who deserved to die for her sins. I had to kill; that was the only way to silence them, but in the end, they would never go away. And it's not just them. The bully Gaston who would torment me at school. Jessica, my first girlfriend who would scold me for being such a pussy to her. Everyone who ever hurt me is in there and they will NOT SHUT UP!"

"And how do I factor in this? Why bring Kristoff here? Bring me here?"

"Because I really do love you, Anna. When I'm with you, the voices go away. You complete me!"

"How is that love?!" Anna growled. "You torture and drug my ex for what? To give me some kind of satisfaction? He's my goddamn friend! I would never wish anything like this onto him."

"I know that you love me, Anna. You and Kristoff are the only ones who know my secret. If he dies, then we can be together and no one will ever bother us."

"No!" Anna shouted. "I wont let you kill anymore!"

Anna then kicked the gun out of Elsa's hand and slapped her across the face, knocking Elsa to the floor. She picked up the gun and held it to her wife's head.

"I don't need to kill anymore, Anna," Elsa said. "I have you."

Anna held the gun to her face. "No, I can't love someone like you."

"Anna, please. I love you. Truly, I do."

"I wish I could believe that, Elsa." Anna said. "I'm so sorry." Her finger squeezed the trigger, and then a shot sounded throughout the woods, followed by a deafening silence.

xXx

 **Author's note:** Elsa is the killer! Has Anna killed her? Will Kristoff be okay? you'll have to find out next time ;)

See ya!


	14. Chapter 13: For love, or For justice

Chapter 13: For love, or For justice

Kristoff's eyes slowly opened, his vision swirling. He saw Anna standing there in a wedding dress, and Elsa lying on the floor. Anna had a gun in her hand. Anna was looking at Elsa, having shot her in the leg, a cold gaze viewing her wife. What had happened while he was asleep? Had Anna killed her own wife? Why the hell was he tied up?

"Mmph...?" He mumbled through the gag around his mouth, trying to get Anna's attention.

Anna turned around and saw Kristoff had woken up, "Kirsto!"Anna rushed over and untied him, "Thank god you're okay."

As she took the tape off of his mouth, he asked, "Are you?"

"I'm fine, don't worry." Anna told him

He got up and glanced over at Elsa, who was clutching her knee where Anna had shot her. "What happened to Elsa?"

"I shot her..." Anna looked down.

"I'm sorry, Anna," Elsa's voice called to her weakly. "I'm so sorry

"It's too late for sorry, Elsa. You're going to pay for what you did, even if I did have feelings for you. I'm still an officer of the law." Anna told her. Anna regretting telling Elsa that, but she was still a cop, and that cop had a job to do.

Elsa looked up at her. "But...our vows..."

Anna looked at Elsa. Her eyes didn't seem like those of a killer. They never did. They seemed more like someone who was so perfect on the outside and yet so broken on the inside.

Elsa sighed. "Go ahead. Kill me. I'm worthless. I always have been. I've never admitted that but I am. All I do is kill, kill, kill and my suffering never ends, even when I try and be with someone I love, so please, just end it."

"No, you don't deserve the chair or a bullet in you." Anna told her, having realised what she had said. "There is some good in you. How could you have ever loved me without some kindness in your heart."

"But...I'm a murderer." Elsa began to cry. "I'm a vicious monster."

"Yes, you are." Anna admitted. "But you're still my wife, and I have some responsibility over you. I didn't say those words while dressed up like the little mermaid for nothing you know."

Elsa smiled a little. "Thank you."

Anna smiled in response. "Kristoff, are you okay to walk?"

"Yeah," he answered. "I'll call in the boys."

"Don't, please" Anna told him

"Why not?" Kristoff argued.

"Because we don't need a squad to help a poor, mentally ill young girl," Anna explained. "If the boys get here, it would just make things worse for her."

"Anna, mentally ill or not, justice has to take its course." Kristoff reminded her. "We did swear an oath to protect the law."

Anna sat down. She felt so conflicted there and then. She cared for Elsa, but she had still done wrong. "But I love Elsa."

"Then I'll tell them to send her to a mental hospital. She'll be safe there." Kristoff said. "She won't get hurt or be in any pain."

"Will she? how do we know these voices of hers won't come back and she kills everyone there? She needs me Kristoff. I know it feels weird saying this. But I'm the only thing that can stop her from killing."

"You can go visit her if you want to." Kristoff suggested.

"I can't be there all the time." Anna reminded him.

"Anna, you know how it works. I'm sorry."

"Damn it Kristoff!" Anna slammed her hand on the floor. "She's a human being, She has rights."

"Anna," Elsa said, "I know that I've done bad things. I'm ready to face it. Please listen to him. I realise I did bad and I have to pay the price, whatever my sentence may be, even death."

"Then why didn't you realise sooner." Anna argued, aggression overcoming her. "Why didn't you tell me. If I had known i'd been chasing you all this time. i'd would have made my job a lot easier."

"Because I didn't want to hurt you like that." Elsa pleaded. Elsa felt guilty now, about having lied to Anna, about who she really was. "I never have had the courage to own up to my mistakes and my sins, until now."

"You hurt Belle Andrews, Cindy Stewart, Stanley pines, Chloe Price and Merida Dunbroch the same way. One more wouldn't have made much of a damn difference."

"I love you, Anna. I don't want to hurt you. I would never hurt you." Elsa told her. "You were the one person who truly cared for me. I haven't felt that before."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Anna curled up with her knees next to her chest and softly cried. "You hurt innocent people..."

"I need help, Anna. I'm very sick. Please, do what's right."

"I wish that I could, but you're also very guilty of serious crimes, which is something that cannot be looked over." Anna said. "There are laws in this world and you've broken over a dozen of them."

"She can easily get away with an insanity defence," Kristoff put in. "I can think of a lot of criminals who've been put away without a death sentence because of that."

"How do you know that will work for Elsa?" Anna remarked. "She isn't exactly some Mafia crime boss."

"I don't, but it's worth a try if you want to save her."

"Please, Anna," Elsa begged. "I don't want to hurt anymore."

"I can fucking see that Elsa!" Anna shouted.

Elsa sighed. "If you won't help me...then I'll do it myself." She picked up the gun and held it to her temple.

Anna grabbed the gun away from Elsa. "No! no more killing!"

Elsa broke down and started to cry. "Let me end this..."

Anna hugged Elsa and held her. "It's okay, Elsa. It's okay."

Kristoff sighed. "I'll call the squad. You two can stay here."

"No!" Anna said, defiantly. "No one is calling anyone or doing anything until I make a decision."

"Let him do it, Anna," Elsa said. "I'll go willingly."

"No, things will just get worse if the other cops get here. I don't want anyone hurting you or you hurting anyone," Anna comforted Elsa.

"I won't hurt anyone. Not anymore. I have no reason to."

"They won't know that." Anna told her. Anna knew then she had to make a decision. This whole story could go in many different ways. She just had to choose an option that she felt was right, for herself, for Kristoff and for Elsa. She could send Elsa to a mental hospital, or put her on trial. She could leave Elsa and never see her again. She could end Elsa's pain for her, even if it went against her moral code. She could even find some way to help Elsa and they would still have a happy ending. Whatever path she chose, she had to choose it now.

After thinking about what to do, Anna looked at both Elsa and Kristoff.

"Guys, I've decided what to do," she told them.

"Well?" Kristoff asked. "What have you decided?"

Anna looked at him. She knew whatever she would say would have a great effect on what would happen next. "I'm going to..."

xXx

 **Author's note:** Now I'm actually going to end this chapter here, because I have something special planned for the ending. Namely, that there's more than one ending!

Yes this story is going to have multiple endings, some will be sad and some will be happy. I hope that you will enjoy them :)


	15. Endings

_Ending 1: Anna sends Elsa to a mental asylum_

"I'm going to go with what Kristoff said earlier." Anna stated. "We can put Elsa into a mental asylum where she could get help."

Elsa looked at Anna. "And you'll come and visit me, right?"

"Of course Elsa." Anna gave her a kiss. "I love you."

I love you too," Elsa replied.

Anna then looked at Kristoff, "Call in the boys big guy, we're gonna need to find some way of getting Elsa an insanity clause"

"That shouldn't be too hard," Kristoff said.

"Then do it." Anna told him.

Kristoff left the room, taking out his phone. He returned a few minutes later. "They're on their way."

"Good." Anna looked over to find that Elsa was now asleep, having fallen unconscious due to holding back the pain from her wound and releasing out all her emotions.

Anna then picked her up. "Come on, big guy, let's give this girl a home."

xXx

 _Two months later_

Anna walked into the lobby of Beacon Mental Hospital. She hoped that she would see her beloved wife soon, having not seen since she was admitted.

"Excuse me." Anna asked the receptionist. "My name is Anna Ellis, I'm here to see Elsa Lawton-Ellis?"

"Certainly. Come with me." The receptionist led her into the ward. "Elsa's been doing very well."

"I'm very pleased to her that." Anna replied. "Am I her first visitor?"

"Yes, actually. She's rather quiet, and she mostly keeps to herself."

"I see."

Soon they arrived outside of Elsa's room. "Can I go in now?" Anna asked.

She unlocked the door and opened it. Elsa was sitting in a chair, looking out the window. "Please don't be more than an hour."

"Thank you." Anna replied.

She then walked into the room and stood behind her wife. "Elsa?"

Elsa blinked. "Anna…? Is that you?"

Anna nodded "Yeah, it's me."

Elsa slowly stood up from her chair. Her leg was in a cast from when Anna had shot her.

"I see the leg hasn't healed up much." Anna commented.

"I know."

"I'm sorry, about that." Anna apologised

"It's fine." She smiled. "I'm so glad to see you."

"So am I." Anna replied. "How have they been treating you?"

"They're really nice. The court decided that they'd forego the death penalty if I came here and got better."

"I'm glad that stupid clause thing worked." Anna remarked. "When do you think you'll be out of here?"

"I don't know. Probably by the start of next year, if things go well." Elsa answered. "We'll have to wait and see."

"Then let's hope things go well then." Anna leaned in to kiss Elsa.

Elsa gently kissed Anna. "Thank you. For not giving up on me."

"No problem." Anna told her. "That's what lovers are for."

xXx

 _Six months later_

Anna drove up to the gates of the hospital, ready to pick up Elsa.

Elsa soon walked out of the gates, looking happier than she ever had been.

She got into Anna's car and sighed contently. "I've never felt so free."

Anna smiled. "I'm glad this all went well for you."

"Me too," Elsa put her hand on Anna's, her wife's skin feeling as soft as she remembered.

"Where do you wanna go first?" Anna wondered.

"To the place where we first met, that cafe." Elsa told her.

Anna kissed her on the lips. "I'll see if i can get you one of those nice bagels."

Elsa grinned and the two of them drove off together.

 _Ending 2: Anna puts Elsa on trial_

"I'm going to go with my instincts." Anna stated. "Elsa did commit a crime and she needs to be held responsible."

Elsa nodded. "I'll plead guilty. There's no point in trying to deny it."

"I'm glad you'll be honest with yourself Elsa." Anna told her. "I'm sorry, but this is the only way."

"I understand." She took the ring off of her finger and handed it to Anna. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Anna comforted her. She then looked at Kristoff. "Call in the squad."

"Already on it," Kristoff said.

Soon a police team arrived at the house, and Elsa was lead out into a van in handcuffs.

xXx

 _One week later_

Elsa stood in the courtroom before the judge. She had nothing to hide now. All the evidence was against her, and she knew that her time was up. She would just say she was guilty and this would all be over.

Anna was sat in the seats of the court, watching her wife in the box.

"The charge is five counts of murder in the first degree," the judge said. "How does the defendant plead?"

Elsa looked over at Anna, then down at the floor. "Guilty, Your Honour. And while I have this moment, I want to apologize to the families of the victims."

Anna smiled for Elsa's bravery and honesty

"You understand the ramifications of this plea, Miss Lawton?"

"Yes, Your Honour." Elsa spoke sombrely.

"Very well. The sentence...is death."

Anna looked down sadly.

As Elsa was led out of the courtroom, she looked at Anna with tears in her eyes.

xXx

A few days later, Anna watched as Elsa was led into the execution chamber and strapped into the electric chair. She had been dreading this moment since Elsa's trial, but she had to let justice take it's course

"Elsa Lawton-Ellis," the prison warden said, "you have been sentenced to death for murder. Do you have any final words?"

A single tear rolled down her cheek. "If Anna is listening…I love you."

Anna began to cry soft tears as Elsa's words came through the speaker.

They covered Elsa's face, then threw the switch. Elsa's body spasmed for a second, then went still.

Anna watched as the guards checked for Elsa's pulse and confirmed that she was dead."I hope you have gone to a better place, my love." Anna then softly whispered.

xXx

Anna was standing over Elsa's dead body in the station morgue, gazing upon the woman she loved who's face was covered by a white sheet.

"Anna?" Hans said to her. "What are you still doing here?"

"Mourning Elsa," Anna replied.

"Well, it's getting late. I was just about to lock up," Hans reminded her.

Anna sighed. "Can I at least stay here for a few more minutes?"

"If it makes you feel better," Hans accepted.

"Thank you," Anna responded.

"So, with Elsa gone, will you and Rodgers be getting back together?" Hans wondered.

"I don't know," Anna answered. "I'm not even sure myself what love is anymore."

"You wanna know something that Olaf once said to me?" Hans stated. "Love is just putting someone else's needs before yours."

"You think there's any truth to that?" Anna inquired.

"Probably not, but then again, you're asking the wrong guy."

Anna then smiled. "I guess Elsa did put my needs before hers. She wanted to protect me from all this."

Hans walked over to her and gave her a hug from behind. "And there are a lot of people around here who would want to protect you."

Anna slightly blushed.

Hans let go and went over to Elsa's body, pushing it into the container that held her. "I'll watch over her for you. I'll make sure she always looks beautiful whenever you see her."

"Thank you, Hans," Anna replied.

"It's the least I could do."

 _Ending 3: Anna and Kristoff leave Elsa_

"I'm going to leave." Anna said. "I can't be in this place anymore, not like this."

"What about Elsa?" Kristoff asked.

"I'm leaving," she put in. "And I'm never going to hurt anyone again."

"Do you promise that Elsa?" Anna inquired.

"Yes. I'm going to start taking medication to help with the voices."

"Will that help?"

"It should."

Anna hugged Elsa one final time. "I guess this is goodbye then."

"I guess so."

Anna took the ring off of her finger. "I suppose I should give this back."

"Please, let me keep it. Just so I don't forget you."

Anna put the ring into her hand. "Take care of yourself Elsa. If you ever need me one day, you know where to find me."

"Thank you, Anna." Elsa bid her farewell.

Anna smiled and left the house with Kristoff, leaving Elsa to her own peace.

xXx

 _Five years later_

"Mommy! Mommy!" Katie called over to her mother. "Look what I made!"

Anna looked over at her daughter's plate to see that she had made a smiley face out of the ketchup. "That's adorable sweetie."

Kristoff smiled as his wife entertained their daughter.

Anna then gave Katie her favourite teddy and looked over at her husband. "She's certainly got a creative spark in her."

Kristoff passed her the wine. "A lot better than mine."

Anna and Kristoff had been married for a few years now and tonight was their anniversary dinner. However, they had to bring their little girl with them since they couldn't find a babysitter in time. Anna didn't care really, since she loved spending time with her family.

In the corner of her eye, Anna spotted something very familiar. Near the window of the restaurant was a woman with platinum blonde hair in a long braid. She was dressed in a silver and blue dress with a cape and wore long gloves and silver earrings. She was incredibly beautiful. Could she be... No, She couldn't have been Elsa.

"Excuse me a moment, Kristoff," Anna requested.

Kristoff nodded and Anna walked over to the woman. "Hello?"

The woman looked at Anna, an expression of surprise on her face which later turned into one of happiness. "Hello Anna."

"Elsa?" Anna felt shocked to see her old flame.

The woman nodded.

"But you look different," Anna stated. "It's a good different."

"I've changed a lot in these past five years," Elsa replied.

Anna sat down in front of her. "Please, tell me all about it."

Back at the table, Katie had noticed her mother talking a woman she had never seen before. "Daddy, Mommy's talking to a strange lady."

"She's just making friends sweetie." Kristoff told his daughter.

Katie then giggled. "Now, Mommy's kissing the lady."

Kristoff's eyes widened in surprise and spat out the wine. "What?!"

Anna and Elsa were sat together, kissing each other with Elsa's gloved hands on Anna's cheeks.

Kristoff smiled. "Not bad feisty pants, not bad."

 _Ending 4: Anna kills Elsa_

"I'm going to end this for Elsa." Anna spoke. "She doesn't deserve to live this way."

Anna looked at her now-sobbing wife."I'm sorry Elsa."

Elsa sighed. "Just let me kiss you one last time."

Anna nodded. "Go ahead,"

She kissed Anna's lips, tears streaming down her face. "I love you."

"And I love you too, My bride."

Anna leaned over and picked up the discarded pistol.

"Kristoff, please look away." She told her partner,

Kristoff nodded andleft the room.

Anna held up the pistol to Elsa's forehead. "Is there anything you wanna say before I do this?"

"I'm sorry, Anna. For everything." Elsa made her confession.

"You are forgiven, Elsa." Anna told her. "Now close your eyes, you're off to a better place now."

Elsa closed her eyes. "I'll wait for you."

"I know." Anna then pulled the trigger. The gunshot rang out, and blood sprayed across the wall behind Elsa. She slumped to the floor, dead.

Anna looked at the dead body of Elsa in front of her, the blood dripping out of the hole in her head. Anna had never taken a life before and this was something she couldn't live with.

Kristoff walked back into the room. "It's over, Anna."

"Daddy, Kristoff, Olaf. I'm so sorry." Anna cried. She held up the gun to her own head.

Kristoff grabbed her hand. "Anna, don't!"

It was too late. Anna had already pulled the trigger. Blood sprayed the wall next to her and she slumped over, dead as well.

Kristoff looked at the dead body of his partner, tears filling his eyes. "Anna..."

xXx

"And so may these two enlightened souls find peace among god." The priest declared, as the two coffins that contained Elsa and Anna were lowered into their graves.

Kristoff sighed as he watched the body of his partner and her wife slowly descend into the ground. He had chosen this quiet hilltop outside of the city, where they would not be disturbed and had also placed their graves next to each other, so their spirits would never be apart.

As he turned to walk away, the chief approached him. "Rodgers!"

Kristoff looked at him. "Chief."

The chief put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, about all of this."

"Don't be," Kristoff responded. "I should have realised sooner."

"I know how that feels," The cheif accepted. "I felt the same way after I lost Anna's father. I thought I would never find a friend like him ever again. But then, you and Anna came along and I realised my job wasn't so lonley anymore."

"With all due respect sir, I'm not sure I want to be on the force anymore," Kristoff told him.

"I can understand that, but I do have an offer for you," The cheif informed him. "The commissioner is retiring this month and the mayor has appointed me to take his place."

"What does that mean for me?" Kristoff wondered.

"It means, Detective Rodgers, that you've been promoted," The Chief declared. "You've got my job now."

"I'm the new chief?"

"That's right."

Kristoff shook his head. "I'm not sure I'm ready for that sir. I can think of about a dozen other guys on the force who'll be a better cheif than me."

"I know, but in my old job, you'll be able to make her proud," The chief reminded him.

Kristoff smiled slightly. He knew that Anna would want him to do the best that he could. In a higher position, he could so much more than what an ordinary detective would do. Heck, if he worked very hard at it, he could eliminate all crime in that part of the city. That would be something that Anna would be proud of.

"I'll do it sir," He stated. "I'll do it, for Anna."

The chief patted his back. "You're a good man, Kristoff."

 _Ending 5: Anna and Elsa live a happy life_

"I'm going to go with my heart." Anna said. "I don't care what Elsa has done, I love her. I want to have a happy life with her."

Kristoff sighed. "Fine, but it's on you."

Anna then looked at Elsa. "I have an idea of how to help you, Elsa, but you're going to have to trust me."

"What is it?" she asked.

Anna then whispered her plan into Elsa's ear.

Elsa sighed. "If it'll fix me, then I'll do it."

xXx

 _One week later._

A mysterious letter arrived at the police station, saying that Elsa Lawton had died of a heart attack while on honeymoon with Anna. This report

"Anna?" Olaf asked as she entered work one morning. "You okay?"

Anna shook her head and said nothing. She made her way to her office and sat down and shut the door behind her.

Kristoff soon walked in. "How are you?"

"Pretty good for a woman who's wife is dead." Anna replied as Kristoff shut the door, "Has she gone in for the operation yet?"

"Yeah. They're fixing her up as I speak,"

"Good, we'll give it a few days then move on to phase two." Anna stated.

"Sounds good to me," Kristoff agreed. "Do you still think that this is for the best?"

"She deserves it Kristoff," Anna told him.

"Just making sure, Anna," Kristoff replied.

xXx

Over the next week or so, the gossip of the force was that Anna had moved on from Elsa and now was dating a young woman with brown hair.

"So, Anna, who's this new girl?" Hans asked her one day.

"Her name is Elenor." Anna replied. "She's latino, really cute and loves spicy food."

"Sounds like she's the girl of your dreams."

"I wouldn't go that far, but we'll have to see."

Anna smirked as little did anyone on the force know, Elenor was more than met the eye.

xXx

Soon, Anna announced her second engagement. Most of the force was surprised of course, but they all accepted it nonetheless.

"We're all very happy for you, Anna," The cheif told her. "I'm proud you've moved forward.

"Thanks Uncle david." Anna responded.

xXx

Elenor sat with Anna in her apartment that night, gazing at her lovingly. "Thank you for everything, Anna."

"You're welcome cutie pie." Anna replied. "Now you get some rest, we have a big day tomorrow."

"Don't you wanna cuddle and watch TV?" The brunette inquired.

"I do, but I don't want my future wife walking down the asile with bags under her eyes," Anna joked.

Elenor giggled. "Very well, goodnight Anna."

xXx

The next day, Anna stood at the altar at the registry office, wearing the tuxedo she had worn when she had proposed to Elsa.

Elenor walked towards her,wearing a red dress and gloves, and her brown hair in a bun with a red rose attached to a hair clip.

Anna took Elenor's hands when she arrived at the altar and slid a ring onto her finger.

Elenor gave Anna a ring as well. "I love you."

"I love you too, Elenor." Anna said in a playful manner. And with that she kissed her bride happily, cupping her cheeks.

xXx

After a short wedding reception, the newlywed couple arrived at Anna's apartment.

Elenor smiled. "I can't believe we did it."

"Did what? that we're finally married or that we fooled pretty much everyone?" Anna chirped.

"Yes." Elenor simply said

Anna giggled and sat down on the nearby sofa. "I still think they could have made your nose a bit smaller." She commented.

"What's wrong with my nose?"

"Nothing, it's just that it looks too much like Elsa's," Anna winked. "But I suppose it's not that big of a deal really."

Anna took off her new bride's gloves and kissed her hands. "At least they made your skin as soft as Elsa's."

"I asked for that specifically." Elenor remarked.

"I'm glad you did, Elsa." Anna cooed, speaking her wife's true name.

She smiled. "Please just call me Elenor. I don't want to risk any mistakes."

"No one can hear us here, but there will be mistakes if you don't start doing the latino accent." Anna smirked.

Elenor grinned. "Is this better, Senorita?" she asked with a slight Latino accent.

"Much better." Anna said with a giggle, capturing her wife's lips in her own.

xXx

 **Author's note:** And so our story comes to a close.

Special big massive fucking thanks to my partner matty, who was able to help me write this fic despite the fact he was going through a tough time, so matty when you read this chapter here's a big gold medal for you "Pins a medal on his chest."

I'm going to be taking a break from fic writing for a short while once this chapter is posted. Mainly because I've been writing Elsanna for about 8 months straight and my hands are so damn tired. But don't worry, I'll probably be back from my break about 2 or 3 weeks after this chapter goes out :)

Thank you and have a nice day! :D


	16. Bonus: Anna's apology

_Note: This takes place after ending 1, where Anna sends Elsa to a mental hospital_

xXx

Anna outside sat outside in her by the man's house, nervous. It had been six long months since she had taken Elsa out of her mental hospital. She was now at the man she had beaten up nearly a year ago now.

"You sure you'll be okay with this, Anna?" Elsa wondered. "I can always go in and apologise for you."

Anna looked at her wife. "Don't worry, Elsa, I'll be fine."

Anna got out of the car and walked over to the front door, nervous. "You can do this, Anna. You can do this."

She tapped her hand on the door and sighed.

Just then, a young man answered the door. "Hello? Can I help you?"

Anna cleared her throat. "My name is Anna Ellis, I believe we've met."

The young man eyed her over. "You're the cop that beat me a year ago."

Anna nodded. "I found out your address a while ago, and I've come to say sorry for what I did."

The man folded his arms and smiled. "You have nothing to be forgiven for, detective."

"But I hurt you, I almost lost my job because of it."

"Maybe, but it helped turn my life around," The man gestured into his house, "Follow me inside, I'll show you."

Anna went inside the house with the man, seeing the various stylish furnishings within.

"When you caught me that year ago, I was in a pretty tough time. My family was starving, we barely had enough food, the kids needed money for school. The only thing I could do was steal and sell to make a quick buck," The man explained.

"Until I got you," Anna surmised.

The man nodded. "When I was in the hospital getting my face fixed up, I had a moment of clarity. I realised what I had been doing was wrong. So once i got out, I turned my life around. I got a steady job, bought a nice car, and generally bettered myself." He then turned to face Anna. "And it was all thanks to you."

Anna smiled. "I'm glad to have helped you, Mr…."

"Washington. Kent washington." The man told her his name.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, mr washington," Anna replied.

"Likewise detective," He responded. "If you ever need help with anything, you know where to find me."

Anna nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

Anna then left the house and got back into her car.

"How did it go?" Elsa wondered.

"Better than I'd hoped," Anna remarked. "Come on, let's go home. The sci fi channel is doing a marathon of all the old star trek movies. I don't wanna miss it."

Elsa grinned. "Aye captain, setting course for your apartment," she then said in her best George Takei impression.

Anna giggled as Elsa drove her back home, grateful for what she had been able to do that day.

xXx

 **Author's note:** I hope you enjoy this little bonus chapter. I figured that Anna might wanna say sorry to the guy who she hurt since Anna is a kind little sweetie like that. :)

I'll be putting out three of these bonus chapters, so stay tuned.


	17. Bonus: One big happy family

_Note: This takes place after ending 3, where Anna and Kristoff leave Elsa_

xXx

"Don't run too far!" Anna cautioned her little girl as she ran off to the playground. Katie was six years old now, but she still loved to play.

Elsa put her hand on Anna's shoulder. "She'll be fine, Anna."

"I know, but she's my little girl."

"You mean our little girl," Elsa reminded her. "She's got two mothers looking out for her."

Anna sighed. "You're right."

Elsa gave her wife a kiss on the cheek.

Soon Kristoff joined them, holding two ice cream cones in his hands. "And how are my two favourite girls doing?"

"Just keeping an eye on our little girl." Anna remarked.

Kristoff smiled and handed the girls their ice creams. "I'm glad that you came back into our live's Elsa. Katie has really looked up to you."

"Well, I just wanna make sure the kid grows up happy." Elsa responded.

"To think that five years ago, Kristoff was so sad that you and me were together, and now that we are together, as the happy married threesome we are, things are just paradise."

"We had a lot to think about over the years, Anna," Kristoff then said.

Just then katie ran back towards them. "Mommy! Mama! Daddy!"

"What is it Katie?" Anna wondered.

"Is it okay if i go play with my new friend?"

"What new friend?"

Just then a young girl the same age as katie ran up next to her. "Hello, I'm Melissa."

Anna felt her heart glow. "Hello, Melissa."

"Can me and Katie go play by the trees over there?" Melissa asked. "We promise to be good."

Anna looked at Kristoff and Elsa for a second opinion before returning her gaze to the girls. "Sure, just be back in half an hour, because Katie will be going home then."

"Okay, thank you," The little girl replied.

Anna watched as the two girls ran off to play together.

"They grow up so fast," Elsa remarked.

Anna kissed Elsa on the lips. "They sure do."

xXx

 **Author's note** : and that's it for the bonus chapters! I hope you enjoyed them very much and that they bring a warm smile to you face today :)


	18. Bonus: New cop on the force

_Note: This takes place after ending 5, where Anna and Elsa live happy ever after_

xXx

The firing range was Anna's favourite place to blow off steam when she was a cadet. She and Kristoff would come here every evening and shoot the targets with the training pistols. Now she was watching their newest cadet practice her firing skills.

"How's our new girl doing?" Kristoff asked as he arrived with a cup of coffee.

"Not so bad," Anna replied taking the cup from his hand and drinking from it. "Elenor's got the 4th highest score on the force so far, but she's pretty close to breaking your record."

Kristoff looked through the glass to see Anna's wife holding a gun and wearing orange safety goggles over her eyes. "She's pretty good with that gun."

"You'd be surprise how good she is at some things," Anna commented.

"By the way, the chief wants to see you and her once she's done. Something about some street gang that needs breaking up."

"That doesn't sound too hard," Anna replied. "An easy assignment will be good for her first job."

"Are you sure she's up to it? I mean you were surprised when she said she wanted to be a cop like you."

"Elenor spent her first life breaking the law," Anna explained. "This is her way of making up for what she did."

Soon, Elenor walked out of the firing range and put her gun on the rack. "How did I do?"

"You got in the top five on your first try," Anna told her. "So you did pretty good. A lot better than when I was first on the firing range."

"Thanks," Elenor blushed slightly. "Do you think I'm ready to go out on the force yet?"

"Well the chief did just hand us our first assignment together," Anna stated. "Are you up for some fieldwork, Officer Elenor?"

Elenor smirked and kissed Anna on the cheek. "You bet I am, Detective Anna."

xXx

 **Author's note:** Yay! Elsa is a cop now! She can go fighting crime with her wife like the badass lesbians they are :D

Thank you for reading and have a nice day ^^


	19. Bonus: The Evil Within

_Note: this takes place after ending 5: Where Anna and Elsa live a happy life together_

xXx

Night had fallen on Mirror Falls, and a storm was moving in. Elsa Lawton was in her home, getting ready for bed. She and Anna had been spending the weekend here together, the two of them being on leave from the police force. She had taken out the dye from her hair, returning it to its natural blonde.

"You ready for bed, Anna?" she asked her wife.

There was no response. The only sound was the pitter-patter of rain outside.

"Anna?"

Still no answer.

Elsa went to the bathroom where she was sure her wife was. She wasn't there. Had she already gone to bed? Elsa went to the bedroom, hoping to find her there.

The room was dark. The only light was from a street lamp outside the window. She could just make out a figure lying on the bed.

"Anna?" she repeated.

Suddenly, a flash of lightning lit up the room. Anna was in the bed, all right: her throat had been slit, and there were countless stab wounds all over her body. Her face was frozen in a silent cry of fear.

"Anna…. Oh, God. Who did this?"

Just then, the bedroom door slowly swung shut behind her. She turned to see a figure with long, unruly blonde hair in a dirty dark hoodie and blood-spattered jeans standing there, one hand on the door. Clutched in her other hand, blood dripping from the blade, was a gleaming kitchen knife. Her head was angled towards the ground, but as she lifted it, Elsa recoiled in horror. Her skin was chalk-white, and her mouth was curved up in a smile much too large for any normal human being to make. And her eyes...they were darker than the deepest pit of Hell itself.

"You…. You did this, didn't you?" Elsa realised

"Heheheh. You like it?"

She picked up Anna's gun and pointed it at the killer. "Stand back, I'm warning you."

"Don't be afraid; I'm not gonna hurt you." She licked her lips. "I'm gonna kill you."

Elsa squeezed the trigger on her gun, but no bullet came out. "What the?!"

"Whoops. No more buwwets," the killer said in an imitation of Elmer Fudd. She held up the clip from the gun. "By the way, I liked your work."

"What work? What are you talking about?"

"Your murders, or maybe I should say our murders. You're a girl after my own heart. The roses were a nice touch."

"No. That's not who I am anymore. Now leave me alone!"

"You know what the difference is between you and me?" the killer asked, walking closer. "One...bad...day."

"Stop it!" Elsa clutched her gun, still pointing it at the killer.

"Didja really think being a cop would change anything?" she asked. "You'll never get rid of me. You're a killer. Admit it: you still hear the voices, don'tcha?" She tapped the side of her head with one finger.

"No. Those voices are gone now." Elsa retorted. "I'm a better person now"

She laughed. "Whatever you say, _Elenor_." She emphasised Elsa's new name. "But I know better. You can't run from who you really are. Deep inside, I'm still there."

"No!" Elsa launched herself at the killer, knocking her to the floor. She then grabbed the knife, closed her eyes tightly, and stabbed the killer in the face.

The killer fell silent, no longer moving.

Elsa then opened her eyes and screamed in horror. Anna's blank, lifeless face stared up at her. The knife stuck out of Anna's eye socket, the blood dripping down the side of her face. "Why, Elsa?" she asked in an echoing voice. "Why did you do this to me? I loved you."

Elsa covered her mouth, holding back tears. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Before she could say anything else, she felt a hand wrap around her face as a knife plunged into her back. "I told you so," a dreadfully familiar voice whispered. "You can never get rid of me." She laid Elsa on her back, stabbing her repeatedly in the chest and then slitting her throat. She looked into her eyes, that frozen smile still on her face. "Shh. Go to sleep."

xXx

Elsa woke up in her bed, screaming loudly. "No!"

"Elsa?" Anna's voice asked. "Are you okay?"

"N-noooo…." Elsa responded, shaking. She hugged her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Anna hugged her wife. "It's okay. It was just a bad dream."

"I want them to go away," Elsa whimpered.

"Want what to go away?"

"The dreams. The bad memories. All of it."

"It's okay. You're a good person, Elsa."

"I know, I know." Elsa calmed herself, breathing slowly.

"And no matter what," Anna said, "I'll always love you."

Elsa smiled a little and kissed her. "And I'll always love you too."

Anna smiled. "Just relax, and go to sleep."

"Okay," Elsa cuddled next to Anna and smiled. She didn't want anything to happen to Anna. She meant so much to her and she was the one thing that Elsa felt was worth living for.

xXx

 **Author's note:** Me and Matty did this as an Rp and I wanted to turn it into a bonus chapter because it was a cool concept.

See ya soon! :)


End file.
